Your Highness, Danny Phantom
by ameliato2004
Summary: CH 12 IS UP! This takes place 2 weeks after Phantom Planet. In this version, no one found out about his secret and Sam and Danny have not realized that the other likes each other. Things were going back to normal. Or so Danny thinks.
1. Chapter 1The Egg

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any other mythical beings, or Harry Potter (latter in the story when I begin to get bored.)

**ameliato2004:** Hi! I am new at this. This will be my first fanfiction. I felt that I had read enough and because I had read all of your wonderful stories that I was obligated to write one of my own. Don't worry I will finish it eventually since I know how frustrating it can be to start a story, only to find that the author never meant to finish it. Please criticize me as much as you want I like to improve in anything that I start. I'm not very good at summaries. This story will take place after Phantom Planet.

**Thanks:** This is a Danny phantom fanfiction. I didn't like the ending of the series, so I am going to try to create a new ending. I was inspired by one of the fanfiction on Danny phantom that involved dragons. I can't remember the name anymore, but anyway… Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: This takes place after Phantom Planet. In this version, no one found out about his secret and Sam and Danny have not realized that they like each other. Things were going back to normal. Or so Danny thought. This story will begin 2 weeks after Phantom Planet. (I also feel like adding magical creatures into the story.)

Chapter 1: A Problem

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Danny was sitting in class. It was 1:44. It was in the middle of class, and for some reason, he felt extremely tired.

_Why am I so tired? I have had plenty of sleep recently. There hasn't been any ghostly activity for almost 2 weeks. Maybe I am sick, "_Ok class, lets continue on with our discussion on the interesting life of slick worms…" Lancer droned on…'_or maybe I am just bored out of my mind.'_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_2 hours and 55 seconds of class later_

Sam, Tucker, and Danny were glaring at the clock, willing it to go faster.

**Ding! Ding! Ding!**

'_Finally, class is over,' _Danny thought as he headed automatically to Nasty Burger. They always went directly after school to cool off, hang out, and to get a quick snack at the Nasty Burger as they planned on what to do for the rest of the day. Sam and Tucker were already talking about what they wanted to do. Danny wasn't really paying attention. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts to listen. _Why am I so tired? It can't be boredom because school has been over for 5 minutes by now. I should be feeling more alive, not so tired that I might fall asleep where I stand. "_…go to my house…hour of games… sleep over…what you think… Danny… Danny …DANNY!" Sam yelled into his ears.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Danny yelled back.

"Were you even listening to me?" Sam stated sarcastically. "I was wondering what you wanted to do today."

"Sorry Sam, I'm a bit sleepy today." Danny said wearily.

"Are you sick?" Sam asked, worried, "If you are, then you should go home, even if we were just planning a sleepover today to celebrate the world's existence and how we almost missed a whole week of school."

'_Sam was planning a sleepover? Well, I am only tired. I don't want to miss this. I'll get some sleep after we play a few games.'_

"Don't worry Sam, I'm only tired. Anyway who would want to miss one of your parties?" Danny reasoned with Sam.

"OK, but if you get tired, don't try to stay up with me and Tucker." Sam said.

"We all know that _Danny _would _**neve**__r_ miss one of _**your **_parties, _**Sam**_!" Tucker said, his voice dripping in sarcasm and then turning into a shrill scream as Danny and Sam tackled him.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Meanwhile, in the GIW's Agency...**

Agents K and X sit at their desks, a phone rings.

**RING! RING! RING! RING!**

It was the hotline. It only rang when a superior was calling.

"Hello, this is the Guys-In-White Agency, Agent K reporting. What is your reason for using this hot line, sir? And of what level of authority are you?" Agent K formally answered.

"Hello, this is the president. The Cabinet and I have decided to modify your division of the government…" The President explained.

"I'm sorry sir, but almost all of the employees here have decided to quit after Phantom saved the world, my partner Agent X and I are among them.' Agent K interrupted, 'We won't accept any new more advanced technology to farther harm Phantom and our guilty conscience. I believe we were wrong to judge him so fast and that he may be the kindest and bravest person the world-"

"Yes, yes I know. That is why I called on the hotline. Phantom has become an international treasure of a priceless value because he technically gave us our planet. Some nations consider him as an unclaimed ghost of no nationality. He is the proven 'mythical treasure' that will be hunted by all nations for a long time." The president explained. "Personally, I agree with you. We do owe him a lot, but even if I didn't think so, I would have had to disassemble or modify your division, or risk the entire world turning against us to 'save' from our 'cruelty.' Disassembling your division would force people out of jobs, and many investments that we made in your weapons will be lost. We needed a new division to find, capture (if possible), and protect Phantom to gain a good image to other nations and maybe even make peace with Iraq. Phantom is so loved, that I am sure he would have been named the sole heir to every kingdom if he were only human."

Agent K's hope soared. '_Does this mean what I think this means?!'_

"Agent K, I have decided that the best way to solve this problem is to convert the GIW into a sort of secret service to Phantom. You and your partner will co-lead this division now because you both know Phantom the best out of all of your government operatives. You have always kept each other in balance. Remember, the number one priority is protecting Phantom, not capturing him. Oh yeah, I know that Phantom doesn't trust you guys, but you can work that out." The president clarified. "Now get to work, your nation's honor depends on you, and get those workers back." With that the President hung up.

"Agent X, you wouldn't believe it, our division has just been modified to protect Phantom! This means that we can get paid to repay Phantom for everything that we have done to him! Plus, we have been promoted to the co-leaders of our division!" Agent K exclaimed. "We need to tell the workers writing their resignations!"

With that, Agents K and X got to their new jobs.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

'_Must not fall asleep… Mmuusstt nnoott ffaallll aasslleeeepp… Mmmuuusssttt nnnoootttt fffaaallllll aaaasssslllleeeeeeeepppp…'_ was all that Danny could think as Sam and Tucker walked with him to Sam's house. Sam was getting worried. '_Danny doesn't look too good; it doesn't seem to be anything but the need to sleep. He can barely stand. It doesn't seem to be a small, ordinary tired though. As soon as I get home, I have to find some way to get Danny to sleep. I wonder what's making him so tired... It has been slow in the Ghostly Front for about 2 weeks now. Now that I think about that, why haven't the ghosts been attacking us? Maybe they have decided to give Danny a break. Anyway, back to Danny.'_

As Danny and Sam were absorbed in their thoughts, Tucker was exasperated with them. '_Can't Danny see that Sam is in love with him? You can clearly tell by how hard she stares at him while she is thinking. I bet that Sam is worried about Danny. She has to be just as clueless as Danny about how much they like each other to not have made a move yet. So what if Danny is a little tired, he should wake up and realize that Sam is worried and loves him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:['_

Just then, when they were only 5 yards away from Sam's house, Danny tripped on a crack in his concentration. He tried to get up, but he was just too tired. He began to fall asleep on the sidewalk. A weird feeling began to rise in the back of his head. It was like a soft fluid was coming out of a hole in his head. It wasn't painful, and it didn't feel like blood. He knew for a fact that he hadn't fallen on his head, and that there was no hole in there, but the flowing fluid felt nice. It was singing him a wordless lullaby, dragging him deeper into slumber land. He opened his eyes slowly, just in time to see golden smoke beginning to surround him, and to hear Sam begging him to stay awake.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_(--- means a change in the main perspective, but the same scene.)_

'_Ohmigosh! What's going on?! Why isn't Danny getting up? He's falling asleep! Maybe he hurt his head when he saved the world! Wait, didn't something say that people with possible brain damage shouldn't be permitted to fall asleep without being in a doctor's watchful eye?! I need to keep him awake!' _Sam panicked in her mind as she forced her face to stay straight.

"Danny, don't fall asleep! Stay with us! Do you hear me?!" Sam screeched into his ears. He began to talk about some sort of soft flow, and then slowly opened his eyes before he finally fell asleep.

"What in the world!" Tucker and Sam exclaimed as they suddenly took notice of the growing golden vapors that seemed to be appearing from the back of Danny's skull. As it spread, Danny's sleeping form began to levitate. The vapors began to incase Danny's form in a rapid pace. Soon Tucker and Sam could clearly tell that it was forming a gassy shell around Danny. Once the gas had succeeded completely surrounding Danny from head to toe and back to front, it seemed to grow opaque and solidify. Once it was complete, the orb floated, slowly and carefully, back to the ground in front of Sam and Tucker. For a few minuets, they just gaped at the orb, and then Tucker said, "It looks like an egg."


	2. Chapter 2The Problem Increases

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any other mythical beings, or Harry Potter (latter in the story when I begin to get bored.)

ameliato2004: I am planning on referring to the orb as the egg.

**ameliato2004:** Sorry, but I don't really know how to respond to reviews, but thanks for them. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I have had an amazing amount of free time lately, so please don't expect me to have the next chapter up as fast. Have fun. I might just check out our work as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Previously on Chapter 1: The Egg-**'_What in the world!' Tucker and Sam exclaimed as then suddenly took notice of the growing golden vapors that seemed to be appearing from the back of Danny's skull. As it spread, Danny's sleeping form began to levitate. It began to incase Danny's form in a rapid pace. Soon Tucker and Sam could clearly tell that it was forming a gassy shell around Danny. Once the gas had succeeded completely surrounding Danny from head to toe and back to front, it seemed to grow opaque and solidify. Once it was complete, the orb floated, slowly and carefully, back to the ground in front of Sam and Tucker. For a few minuets, they just gaped at the orb, then Tucker said, 'It looks like an egg.'_

Chapter 2: The Problem Increases

With this comment, Sam was snapped out of her trance. She looked over the "egg." It was the colors of sunshine yellow and purified gold swirled together. The egg was only 2/3 of Danny's actual height and it was twice as wide. The egg seemed to glow on its own. When she touched it, it was as warm as a kitten's tummy and as smooth as any egg. In all, it was the most beautiful thing that Sam had ever seen.

"I wonder what it is like for Danny to be in there." Tucker pondered.

'_Well, Danny was asleep when it happened, so he probably doesn't even know where he is. This might explain why he was so tired. If I was about to be cocooned into a small, airtight space with probably no light, or at least based on how opaque the shell is, my body would probably try to put me to sleep first so that I don't hurt myself. Wait! How is he getting air? Is he even still alive in there?'_

"Hey Tucker? Do you know if Danny can even breathe in there?" Sam questioned, turning away from the egg.

"Yea, I think so," Tucker reassured Sam, "Do you see these small bumps on the egg's skin?"

"Yes," Sam answered.

"These bumps are air holes which all eggs contain that allow the egg to exchange oxygen for carbon and vice-versa. Weren't you paying attention in Biology?" Tucker explained. "That's why I said that the 'orb' looked like an egg; it has all of the characteristics of an egg, from the hard shell to the air holes.'

'_What are we going to do? I can't just leave him here, and for some reason I don't think that he can change back and we can simply resume our schedule. I could try to crack his shell and break him out, but if Tucker is right, then he really is in an egg, and everybody knows that when you crack an egg with a living creature in it before the creature has been fully formed, then the creature will surely die. I _so_ don't want to take that chance. I know! I'll take to my place and call Jazz to discuss what happened and what to do next. We'll probably need to sneak him upstairs. His shell looks like real gold, and if my parents see it, they might unknowingly take him away and melt him down. We should probably do this fast, Dash or Paulina might see…'_

"_**OH, MY GOD!**_ Is that a giant golden egg? Did you guys steal it? I want it! Give it to me!" Paulina screeched, coming up behind the startled teens.

'_Too late. I need to think of something.'_

"Hi, Paulina! My great-uncle's cousin's brother's grandfather's sister's twice-removed granddaughter was excavating in some old Aztec temples and found this clay, gold-painted egg. It wasn't worth much information–wise, so she sent it to me for my half birthday because she knew that I loved eggs and other shiny and ancient items." Sam lied. "If you want, you can come over to my house to spend hours researching it and examining it."

"Ack, no thank you. Bye!" Paulina said and quickly sped away.

"Whoa, how did you know that would work?" Tucker asked, amazed.

"That's easy. Everyone knows that Paulina hates anything that requires any amount of work." Sam gloated.

"We should probably take Danny upstairs now." Sam carefully picked up the egg. '_Wow, he's as light as a feather, well, a reeeeally big feather.' _"Tucker, you can sneak Danny up while I distract my parents. If they see him, they may try to melt him down for money."

"**What?!** That egg is HUGE! Why can't we just crack it and get Danny out?" Tucker whined in a three-year-old voice.

"Because, Mr. I-paid-attention-in-Biology, when you crack the egg of any animal before it has fully developed, you kill it. Now come on, we need to hurry." Sam explained, exasperated with Tucker. "We'll call Jazz to come over and help us decide on what to do next afterward. Who knows, maybe this has happened to one of their family members before. When you see me get rid of my parents, go to the movie theater in the basement and start a movie. Don't forget to hide Danny in a comfortable hiding place and to call Jazz. I'll come down again after about 10 minuets of torture."

With that, they got to work. Tucker picked up the egg and Sam opened the door slowly. She walked up to her parents and began her brilliant, but painful scheme.

"Hey, Mom, Dad? I'm thinking about wearing pink, fluffy dresses again. Danny was telling me how much he would like to see me in one at least once in his lifetime. While Danny and Tucker start movie hour, can you go with me to my closet and help me try-?" Sam was cut off as her plan worked like a charm. Sam's parents ran up to her and dragged her upstairs before she even finished asking them to help her. '_Danny, you soooo owe me for this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(Tucker's Prospective)

'_I can't believe that Sam actually did that for Danny! If I don't do as she says after she escapes her parents for the rest of the day, she'll kill me!' _Tucker picked up Danny, snickering to himself. _'Wow, Sam was right! Lifting Danny is like lifting a feather. He sooo needs to eat more.' _He ran down the stairs and set Danny down on the couch. '_I'll hide him later. Calling Jazz should be priority number one. I can hide Danny as the movie plays.'_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(Meanwhile, in the Fenton household…)

Jazz was sitting on the Fenton couch, eating hot cheetos as she read _The Teenager's Guide To Understanding Your Thick-Headed Ghost of a Brother, _when the phone rang.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

Jazz picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jazz. It's me, Tucker. Something weird just happened. We aren't sure yet on whether or not to keep it a secret, so can you think of an excuse to come over to Sam's house for a meeting?" Tucker asked over the phone.

'_Danny's actually letting them invite me to one of their ghost hunting meetings? I must really be making a breakthrough with him! Thank you, _The Teenager's Guide To Understanding Your Thick-Headed Ghost of a Brother!_ I have got to make this a positive experience to him so that he will invite me more often, and I can get an excuse to keep a closer eye on him!'_

"Sure Tucker, I'll come right over. Bye!" Jazz answered calmly as she silently did a victory dance.

"Hey, Mom, Dad! I am going over to Sam's, Danny's, and Tucker's sleepover! They want me to help them on a project about ghosts that they all have!" Jazz yelled as she tore around the room, getting ready.

"Wonderful Honey! I am that both of you are finally showing interest in the family job! Hurry up and go!!!!!!!!!" Maddie danced happily. "Bye!"

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(Far away, in a magically hidden society...)

_**Whaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Whaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

'_It's that darn alarm again! How many times a day does that thing have to ring? They should get it fixed. Over nine-tenths of the time, it isn't even one of the cocooning. Not to mention the gradual increase in its volume! But no-ooooo, they think that this is a sign that 'the one' is coming of age, so therefore everyone needs to train three times as hard as before! Who cares if anyone needs sleep once in while! Let's just ignore the fact that the prophecy has been around for thousands of years, since our species had first evolved from man, and 'the one' still hasn't appeared.' _A young boy got up and stretched. He looked to be about 16, and had blonde hair and green eyes. He was about five foot-three inches tall in height. He looked like any other normal human, even if he seemed slightly too God-like. He walked through the maze-like halls and through a magically hidden door into a deep cave. He reached into an invisible hole next to the secret entrance and pulled out a clipboard. He walked out to the front of the cave. _I had barely hatched out myself only two months ago, and gained flight only three weeks ago, and already they have me on grueling training as one of the royal knights and are being sent out to inspect all of the cocooning instead of the usual use of the useless elderly. All because I am exceptionally beautiful for our species! I haven't even had any time between training and keeping up with sleep to actually enjoy the wings that I have been waiting for so long! Can't who ever cocooned now have just waited until morning?'_

He concentrated, and suddenly there was a blinding flash of blood-red light. Now he was the color of freshly spilled blood and was as tall as a two-story apartment. The length from his nose to the tip of his tail was the length of about two limos, or four cars.

Despite his size, he somehow looked both majestic and noble. He had become a dragon.

He stretched his wings and took off with a tired sigh as he flew in the direction that he was trained to find by listening to his instinctive navigation system toward the cocooned. '_At least it really is an egg instead of a wild goose chase that takes hours just to prove that it was just a false alarm. I'll make this quick and take note of the cocooner's name, family bloodlines, and whatever color it is. Then I will take only five or so minuets to make sure that the parents know how to take care of it as it sleeps, and as its wings grow, and then back to slumber land once I inform the Seniors. It's never going to be IT. They're just going crazy.'_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_(Back with Jazz...)_

Jazz walked up to Sam's house and knocked. Tucker was waiting at the door.

"Hey Jazz! We are going to meet in Sam's room first before we go down to the basement. You might want to sit down on the bed. It's pretty big news." Tucker informed Jazz, dragging her through the mansion.

'_Oh, no! Something horrible must have happened! Why else would they invite me?'_

When they entered Sam's room, Jazz looked around. Danny wasn't there.

'_**WHERE'S DANNY?!**__ Something horrible must have happened to him! I have to go save him now! Why are Sam and Tucker just sitting around?! Wait, take deep breaths, and count to three. Ok. Now let's think about this rationally. I know that if something truly horrible had happened to Danny, then Sam would be in frenzy. She would have probably killed herself by jumping straight into action without a second thought. If she is not worried, then I shouldn't be either.'_

"Jazz, Danny has been…encased in…something." Sam began. "Oh, never mind. We'll just show you. Anyway, we aren't sure on what to do or how to get him out, so we called you for your insight, and we may have hoped that you knew what was wrong with him"

'_Wow, Danny must be reeeeally desperate to get out of whatever he is stuck in if he would resort to me, but why would Sam think that I knew what was wrong with him? Well, I guess that I will find out soon anyway, so I don't think that I will question her.' _

So Sam began to lead them back down to the basement. Sam flicked on the light and sitting on the luxurious couch was a beautiful, giant golden egg. The sight of it almost drove her to tears for some reason that Jazz couldn't fathom. '_**OH, MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **__WHERE DID SAM GET THAT EGG?! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! ALL GOLDEN AND SWIRLED, I COULD STARE AT IT FOR YEARS AND STILL BE COMPLETELY BLISSFUL…'_

'…Jazz….Jazz! …JAZZ!!!!!!!!' Sam screamed in Jazz's ears while she waved a hand in front of Jazz's vacant eyes.

"What… Who…Where…Oh, sorry Sam, I guess I kind of zoned out there. What a beautiful artifact. Where did you get it?" Jazz questioned, sneaking looks at the egg.

"Where's Danny? Errr, I mean what is he stuck in?" She asked, trying to get back to topic.

"Ah, Jazz, Danny is stuck inside of that beautiful egg…" Sam began.

'_WHAT!!!!!!!!! That cannot be true! There is no way that he can breathe in there. He would have been dying even as we spoke upstairs!!! Wait, he couldn't possibly be in there because I can tell even from here that there is no mechanical way to open that egg!_

"Ha ha, very funny. There is no way that Danny could be in there. I can see no way to open that egg." Jazz told Sam, as well as reassuring herself as well.

"Actually, the egg formed around Danny when he fell unconscious on the sidewalk outside of my house from some overwhelming sense of tiredness…" Sam began to explain to Jazz.

Jazz stopped hearing her as soon as she realized that Danny hadn't been captured into something, or had accidentally trapped himself. '_He__** is**__ in there! HE IS IN THAT EGG! HE PROBABLY HAS LITTLE TO NO AIR!!!! HE IS PROBABLY DYING!!!! I NEED TO SAVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!' _Suddenly, Jazz's head began to hurt. She rubbed it. The pain began to disappear, but a large sense of weariness began to overcome her.

"Guys," Jazz interrupted Sam, yawning. "I don't feel quite right any more. I am starting to get really, really sleepy."

"Oh, no. Don't you fall asleep on us too…!" Sam began, but was too late as Jazz had fallen over onto the couch as she was speaking and had closed her eyes. Just as it had happened to Danny, Jazz opened her eyes only once. Just long enough to see purple vapors begin to float around her head. She, too, felt a comforting flow that seemed to be coming from the back of her head. She had only enough time to think two thoughts. _'I guess I know how Danny felt. At least now I can protect him in the afterlife instead of sitting there powerless.' _With that, she fell into a thoughtless, dreamless sleep, with the vapor cradling her like a baby's mother.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**ameliato2004:** I don't think this is among the better of my righting, but I don't think that I can do much better. I have always wanted to leave someone on a cliffhanger, so YEAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;} I'll start working on Chapter 3 soon, but don't expect it until next weekend. The longest you may have to wait is 2 weeks. Depending on my school schedule and my parents. To all of those Danny Phantom Fanfiction writer!!!!!!!!!!! I love most of your stories, so thank you for posting them!!!!!!!!Bye!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3The Hatching

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any other mythical beings, or Harry Potter (latter in the story when I begin to get bored.)

**ameliato2004:** I am going to add Sam's grandmother into the story, but I don't know what Sam calls her, so I am going to call her grandmere. Also, there will be times where I skip scenes because the characters are only explaining something that you already know about 3 times. I will only type out one of these 3 scenes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Previously on Chapter 2: The Problem Increases-**'O no. Don't you fall asleep on us too…' Sam began, but was too late as Jazz had fallen over onto the couch as she was speaking and had closed her eyes. Just as it had happened to Danny, Jazz opened her eyes only once. Just long enough to see purple vapors begin to float around her head. She too felt a comforting flow that seemed to be coming from the back of her head, where it was slow. She had only enough time to think 2 thoughts. _I guess I know how Danny felt. At least now I can protect him in the after life instead of sitting there powerless. _With that, she fell into a thoughtless, dreamless sleep. With the vapor cradling her like a baby's mother.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Chapter 3: The Hatching**

(Sam's POV)

"Hey, Tucker, let's sneak Danny down to my basement and call Jazz. I am _sure_ that _she_ knows what to do.'" Tucker mimicked Sam as they watched Jazz trap herself into an egg as well. His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "That turned out really well, Sam. Now we have two people incased in eggs, and we _still_ have no idea on what to do next!"

"How was I supposed to know that Jazz would trap herself in an egg just from realizing that Danny was trapped in one?" Sam defended herself. She was interrupted by a certain little old lady wheeling herself in the room.

"Hi, kiddoes! It's just me, Sam's forgetful old grandmother. I had just so happened to hear your strange conversation, you sweet little Jazzy-pants, about Danny being trapped in something, so I want to help. You should really remember to close your doors someday Sammykins. Anyways, I brought my lock-picking kit…" said Sam's eccentric grandmother as she barged into the room. Jazz's egg had finally finished forming. It was quite beautiful, but not as beautiful as Danny's. It too had a pattern of two colors partially swirled together, but her colors were a bright violet and a dark blue. Hers was only slightly smaller than Danny's was, probably by only one inch.

"Oh my... Sam, you didn't tell me that Danny came from a dragon family." She surprised the teens by saying. "I'm guessing that the purple egg is Jazz because she wasn't trapped a few seconds ago."

"But Grandma, Danny never told me that he was in a dragon family." Sam answered.

"Do Danny's parents have visible wings, bulges underneath their clothing, or wear heavy and/or thick clothing?' Her Grandma asked.

"No, I think I would have noticed if they had wings sticking out of their clothing, they wear skin-tight clothing, and there aren't any bulges on their backs. What do you know, and how do you know so much about dragons?" Sam interrogated her grandmother.

"Umm, it must have skipped a few generations in his family as well. Anyway, to answer your questions, one day when I was very young, I saw a boy trap himself in an egg as Danny had done after he had fallen asleep. I took him in, and an hour later, a man heavily coated knocked on my door and began to ask me if I knew how to take care of my 'brother' during his 'cocooning' cycle. Soon he realized that I wasn't the strange boy's sister, and that he had just revealed his society to me. He decided to teach me how to care for cocooning dragons anyway, just because he couldn't take back what he had already told me, and if I found another egg, I could prepare it properly for someone to take it to where it belongs if it was lost; namely, its parents. Apparently, that boy wasn't prepared for the cocooning because the transformation had stopped for many, many generations in his family, and they had completely forgotten their ancestry. I am guessing that this is what happened to your friends." Grandma Manson explained.

"You were telling the truth when you first told me that story! I thought you were just trying to get my parents to think that you were a crazy, old woman that needed to stay with her granddaughter to stay sane! Do you know what we should do next?" Sam asked, shocked at her grandmother's colorful past, and hopeful.

"Why, yes. We just have to wait for the registrar to track down Danny's and Jazz's shell gems, and record them in their ancestry books, and then he or she will fly them to their parents; house. In the mean time, we can save the registrar some time and effort by cleaning down and polishing Danny's and Jazz's shells for their presentation to their soon-to-be shocked parents. It is custom for dragons to do so when the dragon blood of a family is revived." Grandma finished.

"Grandma, why did Danny and Jazz suddenly cocoon now, at practically the same time?" Sam quickly asked, curious.

"Well Sam, male dragons in all families always cocoon just as they begin puberty. For them, they just begin to feel more and more tired each day, until the change takes place. As for Jazz, she is a female. Female dragons cannot cocoon until they are close to the end of their puberty or over it. It depends on the dragon and fate. Once they have reached the minimum requirement of puberty, they are capable of cocooning at any time, but they also require that something that they are almost obsessively protective over to seem to be in great peril. I am guessing that this was the thought that Danny was dying in his egg." Grandma clarified. "By the way, I can tell that Danny and Jazz are going to make a pair of very gorgeous dragons just by the fact that their shells look so real and have such perfect swirls. Swirls always mean a high ranking young dragon."

"Huh?" Sam and Tucker chorused, lost.

"In lame-man's terms, for dragons, there are two separate puberties: the dragon puberty and the human puberty. Girls normally go through the human puberty, and then begin in the dragon puberty. Boy dragons start both puberties at the same time." Grandma explained, exasperated. "We really need to get to work now. The registrar will answer your questions. I am too old and forgetful to be interrogated."

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**(Elsewhere...) 12:25 A.M**

The young dragon was finally nearing his destination. He had been flying non-stop for 2 and half-hours, and the signal had sounded 3 hours ago.

'_I wish that I hadn't signed up for this so quickly, but they made the chance sound so wonderful. A chance to become an official knight to the great king that we dragons had been waiting for thousands of years, just because I cocooned in swirls and was extraordinarily handsome. Oh well, I only signed up to try for one year anyway, so I'll just have to wait it out. Who knows? Maybe I will find the one!' _He thought as he landed silently and discretely in Sam's back yard. '_Time to get to work again. I hope that they don't try to make me think that some yellow or another color is actually the foretold gold cocoon. Let's get this over with now.' _He changed back and flew over the fence, quickly hiding his vivid red wings in the thick jacket that he was required to bring to each registration to hide his wings incase the egg was found by a non-dragon. Only 10 non-dragon families knew of their existence, and if this cacoon wasn't with his or her family, then it was very unlikely that he had been found by one of these families. All registers were force to memorize all of the non-dragon, but dragon-aware family names and locations. '_A useless exercise if you ask me.'_

He walked up to the house that he sensed the egg or eggs were located in. '_This address seems very familiar to me. I wonder why?'_ He stood contemplating at the door for a few seconds. He knocked lightly three times. A young girl opened the door.

"Hello, are you the registrar?" the young girl asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about young lady. What is this 'registrar' that you are talking about? I have simply come here to ask you if you have seen my package. My cousin sent me some sort of large egg-like artifact. He had told me that he may have miswritten the address." The young dragon lied very badly.

"Yea, I'm not falling for that. I see those lumps on your jacket. I know that you're a dragon." The girl said, rolling her eyes.

"Good. You passed the test. May I come in? I need to see your brother's or sister's cocoon to make sure that they are developing healthily, and to double check that your parents know on how to take care of him or her. Let's make this as fast as possible so that…" the dragon sped on as he came into the mansion.

"Whoooooaaaa, slow down there, bud." The girl interrupted as he sat down. "Number one: Danny is soooooooooo not my brother and Jazz is soooooooooo not my sister, and number 2: You can't just come in here without telling me your name."

"Oh, sorry. My name is Colin. I am a red dragon of high rank because my scales are made of real rubies in the color of spilt blood, or so everyone says. Here, you can----- Wait! What do you mean that Danny or Jazz or whoever, isn't your brother? Are you a relative of them at least?" Colin panicked and froze in the process of taking off his jacket.

"No." the girl answered. "Is that a problem?"

"What is your first and last name?" Colin asked quickly, forgetting at the moment about taking his hot jacket off of his aching wings.

"Samantha Manson." She answered. "Just call me Sam."

"Oh, now I understand. You are part of one of the 10 non-dragon families that know of our existence. How did you come into the possession of, I believe, two cocoons?" Colin asked, shaking off his panic and beginning to feel very lucky.

"Danny is my best friend, and we were just about to start a sleepover with my other friend Tucker when he collapsed on the sidewalk. Tucker and I brought him to my basement, and called Jazz because she also knows-… well… uh… she is Danny's older sister. When she realized that Danny was in the egg, I think she panicked, and before we knew it, we had two dragon eggs. I didn't actually know about dragons until my grandmother saw the eggs, and explained what had happened to us." Sam clarified. "I don't think that Danny, nor his family knows that they have dragon blood flowing in their veins, or they wouldn't have allowed Danny to come to the sleepover, Jazz wouldn't have thought that Danny was in mortal danger, and Danny would have told us about it by now."

'_Great. This means that I now have to add preparing and presenting two cocoons to parents who have absolutely no idea on how to take care of them to my already long to-do list. Sam seems to be hiding something. Whatever. It is not part of my business, and I'll probably never have to see her again after this.'_

"Can you please get Tucker to bring up the eggs one at a time so that I can take note of their patterns and colors?" Colin asked as he took off his jacket.

"Sure. Hey Tucker, can you bring either Jazz or Danny up here so that they can be inspected?" Sam yelled down a doorway. A faint agreement was heard. Suddenly, she gasped. "You… Your wings… … they're so beautiful, almost as beautiful as Danny's shell. Were you telling me the truth when you said that they were made of real rubies?'

"Yup." Colin stated with pride. "Dragons that are born high in our order form a skin, wings, and a shell out of real rare metals or jewels. Lower class dragons only mimic rare metal and jewels. I am of one of the highest ranking young dragons. That is why I am allowed to register the cacooner. There are only 3 registrars per community, and since all three positions have been filled, I don't think that your Danny has a more beautiful shell than mine. While we are waiting for Tucker to make it up to your living room from your basement, which I am assuming by the small look on the outside and the knowledge that the Mansons are rich, is many floors down, can you please describe the colors and patterns of your cocoons? What is their last name? I need to be able to find their family and to organize them in my notes."

"First of all, Danny's shell is definitely more beautiful than your wings, but whatever. Jazz's and Danny's shells both have a swirly pattern. Jazz's egg is a swirl of dark blue and violet. I think that it looks like real sapphire. Danny's is a swirl of bright sunshine yellow and the purist of gold. It looks pretty real too." Sam described for him.

"Ha ha, very nice. I know that you are trying to boost you friend up, but you have to be lying to me! There is no way that he has a shell of those colors. It is probably only yellow and orange. I believe you in the swirl wise though." Colin corrected her. "Ah. Your friend, I am assuming it is Tucker, has brought up one of the eggs. What a beautiful color! This must be Jazz based on her shell." '_Jazz Fenton: Large, clearly separated swirls of dark blue and violet. Primary Color-Violet. Real Sapphire. Very high ranking. From deactivated blood line.' _Colin took notes.

"Hey Sam, I also brought Danny up. I left him on the stairs to bring Jazz up first…." Tucker said, then he noticed Sam's steaming face. "I think I'll leave now and go get Danny."

When Tucker brought the egg out, Colin took note of the swirls and color automatically. '_Danny Fenton: Large, clearly separated swirls of pure gold and sunshine yellow…Gold? GOLD?!_ His eyes suddenly bulged out. He dropped the clipboard and reeeally looked at the egg. He suddenly felt the urge to cry from extreme joy and relief. He stared at the egg, mesmerized as Jazz had been. '_It was true. The king was coming of age. I have actually found him! Wait……I. Found. Him. I am going to actually live the dream of every young dragon. I found the prophesized King!'_

Sam slapped his face.

"Does every dragon react to Danny like that?" she demanded.

"He is the one. Do you know who this is? It is the true king! We have been waiting for him for thousands of years! I found him! I actually found him." Colin rambled to Sam and Tucker. '…How long ago did he cocoon?'

"About 4 hours ago. Jazz cocooned about 3 hours ago. Why?" Sam and Tucker asked.

"Oh no. female dragons only take 4 hours to fully form and hatch, while males take 5 hours. We need to get them both to their parents fast." Colin panicked. He tried to grab both eggs, but failed miserably.

"You know, Danny's going to try his best to refuse to be your king. Good luck convincing him. If he wanted fame and fortune, he would have simply revealed a different secret… Oh… never mind.' Tucker blurted out. Sam elbowed him then turned to the still hypnotized dragon. "Hey, can we come and see Danny and Jazz hatch? I know that no one but family is really allowed to see it, and we aren't even dragons, but we are Danny's and Jazz's best friends. It would probably make Danny really happy, and we can help you carry them as you fly."

"I don't really know…" He looked at Sam's sad face, "but if Danny's parents say that it is ok, then yes." With that they walked out of the house and flew off to Fenton Works. Sam and Tucker rode on Colin's back, steadying Danny's and Jazz's shells.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(Sam's perspective)

'_Danny is sooo not going to like to wake up to find out that he had just suddenly become the king of an entire race. At least I'll be there to explain things to him. I cannot wait to see Mr. And Mrs. Fenton's faces when they find out that their children have turned into mythical begins!'_ Sam thought as they flew away.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(45 minuets later…)

They finally landed. Colin had gotten sidetracked along the way by a running deer. Apparently he hadn't eaten in a while, and Sam and Tucker had spent almost half an hour clinging for dear lift to his ruby spines, holding on to Danny and Jazz, and trying to get his mind back on track. Only the smell of Mrs. Fenton's home-made beef got them there. '_Sweet earth, how I love thee.' _Sam thought as she finally touched the ground again. She saw Tucker kissing the sidewalk. '_Although, not that much.'_

Colin immediately ran to the door and knocked urgently completely forgetting to cover his wings in his rush. The Fenton parent's opened the door, and then, once they saw his wings, simply stood there shocked and amazed.

"Ummm, Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Fenton. Is it ok for me to eat some of your food as Sam and Tucker explain the situation to you? You see, I have been flying for hours, and I didn't really have anything to all day today, so _PLEASE?_" Colin asked quickly. Then, he ran right in, taking the Fenton's silence as permission. '_Wow, he must reeeally be hungry if he can't see how shocked the Fentons are!' _Tucker thought.

Then the Fentons turned their dumfounded faces to Sam, and Tucker who hid behind her. '_These next 10 minuets will be hard. It looks like I'll be doing all of the explaining here. Ohhhhh.'_ Sam walked in and began to answer their questions.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(10 minuets later and a _lot_ of meat eaten…)

Sam, Tucker, and the Fentons were waiting impatiently for Danny or Jazz to hatch. Colin on the other hand was still finishing off the last of the beef.

"Is there something going wrong with their development? Why is it taking so long?! _**ARE THEY STILLBORNS!?!?**_" Maddie cried in the silence.

"Calm down…... This is not someone being born……. They cannot die……. The cocoons are always magically broken." Colin reassured Maddie between bites. "Anyway, Jazz should be hatching any second…" Suddenly, Jazz's egg began to glow. All five eyes turned to her. They could hear a sound coming from it that was not unlike the sound of splintering wood, but not a crack appeared. Suddenly, without any warning, the egg shattered like safety glass into many small bits. In the center was Jazz, curled up and sleeping peacefully, not looking a bit different from when she had fallen asleep. That is, until she opened her eyes. Everyone gasped, even Colin. Her eyes were a beautiful turquoise, same as always, but that wasn't what shocked them. The pupils of her eyes had narrowed into slits, like those of an angry cat.

'_How strange. No one hatches with any true physical change in appearance, and not even fully developed dragons have slit eyes. That is supposed to only be a rumor that humans made up to make us seem scarier than we really are. Ahh well, it is small. She sure is pretty though…'_Colin thought as he stared at her.

"Danny! I'll save you!" She cried as she jumped up. "Uhhhhhhhh?" She looked around. "When did I get here? What happened? Is Danny dead?" She asked quickly. "**What?!?!?**" Jazz screamed as she spotted everyone staring at her. Once again they were shocked at her slit eyes.

Maddie snapped out of it when she saw her daughter's horrified face.

"Honey, you cocooned and turned into a dragon. Do you remember anything?" Maddie asked, worried.

Jazz's eyes narrowed, giving her a very frightful appearance. "Not really. All that I really remember is falling asleep and worrying about Danny for some reason. What do you mean by cocooned and turning into a dragon? I don't feel any different." She said.

"Oh my go---oddness! What are those?' she asked as she finally noticed the stranger and the fact that he had wings. Her pupils slowly rounded out again as Colin watched. '_Ahh, I guess it was only temporary.'_

"Oh, honey, this is Colin. He is a dragon. He registered you into the records, and transported you and Danny home. Those are his human wings. Did you know that they are made of real rubies?" Maddie explained. As they were talking, they hadn't noticed Danny's egg glowing, and nearly jumped out of their skins when a _very _loud splintering sound ricocheted around the room. They turned around in time to see Danny's egg crack and shatter as well.

Unlike Jazz, when he opened his eyes, they were perfectly normal. Nothing seemed different about him either. He stretched and yawned before he noticed everyone around him.

"What's going on? When did I get here? Why is everyone looking—**OOF**--!' Danny began to burst out in questions until Jazz suddenly pounced on him.

"Danny! Are you ok? Do you feel dizzy? Queasy? Sick? DEAD?!' Jazz fretted, inspecting him. '_I'm guessing that Jazz remembers now why she was so worried about Danny when she woke up.' _Colin mentally smirked._ 'I wish that she would worry about me… wait… no I don't! That's just embarrassing!'_

"GET OFF OF ME JAZZ!" Danny screamed from beneath Jazz. She backed off. "Ok, now can someone explain to me what happened after I fell asleep?"

"Colin, it's your turn this time. You made me do it last time." Sam told Colin. _Shit! Oh well. I'll get over with it. I have done it many times before, and this is for the King!'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**ameliato2004:** Ha! Ha! I left you all on a cliff hanger. Can you guess what will happen next? How will Danny react to the news? I will get the next chapter up as fast as I can. DON'T FORGET TO SEND A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4Danny’s Reaction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any other mythical beings, or Harry Potter (latter in the story when I begin to get bored.)

**ameliato2004:** This is going to be a hard chapter to write. It may get boring, but it is necessary for the story to be understood. I hope you enjoyed the last chapters. Please bear through this one. Oh! Before I forget, please give me more advice if you can think of some! I'll try to improve my writing if you tell me what you don't like. No promises though.

**Previously on Chapter 3 The Hatching:** 'Oh, honey, this is Colin. He is a dragon. He registered you into the records, and transported you and Danny home. Those are his human wings. Did you know that they are made of real rubies?' Maddie explained. As they were talking, they hadn't noticed Danny's egg glowing, and nearly jumped out of their skins when a _very _loud splintering sound ricocheted around the room. They turned around in time to see Danny's egg crack and shatter as well.

Unlike Jazz, when he opened his eyes, they were perfectly normal. Nothing seemed different about him either. He stretched and yawned before he noticed everyone around him.

'What's going on? When did I get here? Why is everyone lookin—off--,' Danny began to burst out in questions until Jazz suddenly pounced on him.

'Danny! Are you o.k? Do you feel dizzy? Queasy? Sick? DEAD?!' Jazz began to inspect him. _I am guessing that Jazz remembers now why she was so worried about Danny when she woke up. _Colin mentally smirked._ I wish that she would worry about me… wait… no I don't! That is just embarrassing!_

'GET OFF OF ME JAZZ!' Danny screamed from beneath Jazz. She backed off. 'Ok, now can someone explain to me what happened after I fell asleep?'

'Colin, it's your turn this time. You made me do it last time.' Sam told Colin. _Shit! Oh well. I'll get over with it. I have done it many times before, and this is for the King!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(45 very boring and repetitive minutes later…)

**Chapter 4:** **Danny's Reaction**

_**HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!**_

Danny was on the floor with Jazz. They were laughing so hard that one would think that they were going to cough up a lung.

"You seriously believe this guy? For all that we know, those are fake wings, and the 'cocooning' was only an illusion." Jazz and Danny gasped out simultaneously. "Plus, if dragons are supposed to have wings even in their human forms, then where are ours? After all, we did just, supposedly, turn into ones."

"Ho, that one is easy to explain. Danny, please take off your shirt." Colin asked.

'_What a lunatic. What does he expect to find? Might as well humor him.' _Danny obliged. He didn't notice it when Sam blushed. She seemed to be the only one there that noticed that Danny had developed muscles.

"Ok. Now turn around Danny." Colin said simply. Everyone gasped. On Danny's back were two symmetrical lumps. Jazz ran upstairs, and everyone heard a scream a few seconds later.

"What?" Danny asked, clueless as he scratched the lumps.

"Why is my son's back become deformed?" Danny's mother stomped up to Colin.

"Oh, don't worry. It is perfectly natural. A dragon forms only its basic wing bones in its cocoon. It takes time and care for the wings to fully form. You will need to put lotion on Jazz's and Danny's back for a while, and get a fine tooth brush to preen the feathers when they appear. Jazz and Danny should start homeschooling soon, or they can wear thick jackets to hide the wings once they become noticeable." Colin explained quickly. Maddie calmed down.

"Ok, now that everything has been explained, I think I'll go upstairs and wash up before bed. Sorry Sam, Tucker, but since it is already about 1 in the morning, I think that it would be kind of useless to go back to Sam's just to sleep, so bye and see you in about six more hours." Danny said as he ran up.

"I agree with Danny. Bye everyone. I think I am going to go shower as well." Jazz agreed as she ran after Danny.

"Oh well, I guess that since the King is relaxing, I shouldn't disturb him with the fact that he is our royalty." Colin sighed in false woe. "I guess that you guys will have to break the news to him. I have to go report to my elders about my discovery as soon as possible! They will treat me like a hero for finding him! Good-bye and good luck!" With that, Colin quickly ran out of the door, and everyone saw him quickly transform as he took off before anyone could protest.

"So… who's going to tell Danny?" Sam asked as she headed out the door. No one raised their hands. "I certainly won't. Well, maybe we can just forget about it for now. It's not like they are going to try to crown him at this age. If they are smart, they will let him lead a nor-… somewhat normal life until he is at least 18. We probably don't need to worry until then about telling him." Sam looked at their faces before she left. They looked skeptical. "…Right?" She said to herself as she closed the door and headed home.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(Back at the secret dragons' lairs 3 hours after everyone left Danny's house… 4:00 am)

Colin landed on the cave and quickly changed back into his human form, not bothering to hide his excitement now that he was almost back with his friends. Quickly, he tried to run through the invisible door, key word: **tried**. Instead, he had run face-first into the quite solid wall right _next to_ the opening. He picked himself up and rushed, somewhat more careful, through the opening as he rubbed his bruising forehead. He made it through many more twisting condors without much more incident. Finally, he burst into the elder's lair, waking the old, sleeping dragons. A voice boomed from the center of the room, echoing throughout the cave.

"Boy, do you know how rude it is to barge in like that without knocking? You may fancy yourself a knight, but you have no right to…" A large pink dragon began lecturing him, but Colin interrupted.

"I'm sorry m'am, but you told me that if I believed that I had found the true King, that I was to report it to you as soon as possible, regardless of the time." Colin apologized with a grin, which only grew wider when he saw the elders' eyes snap awake and widen.

"Are you sure that it was real gold?" The pink dragon asked tentatively, with a little bit of hope.

"Yes. I am sure that it was pure gold. I guess that this means that I really am a knight." Colin said proudly.

"I cannot believe it. I knew there were signs… but I still didn't believe that I would live to see our true dragon king." A blue dragon mumbled as he gazed at the entrance to the cave. "We must prepare the chosen guard and take off immediately. Colin, you will be the leader of these guards as the prophesy had stated that the finder was to be the guards true leader. Now go! Be quick. You need to get there as soon as possible, who knows what could happen to him in the few hours alone."

Colin turned to go, but the pink dragon began to speak very softly to him.

"When the young royal is old enough to fly, can you please convince him to visit us? I wish to see him before I am too old and weak to do so."

Colin nodded and left to prepare his fellow knights for the long flight and to protect the start of their royal blood line.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**(6:30 at Danny's home…)**

Danny had given up on sleep and was climbing down the stairs in his pajamas. He wasn't very surprised to see his sister lounging on the couch.

"Can't sleep either?" Danny said automatically.

"No, my back itches too much, but I can't reach it, and when it began to cramp, I gave up on sleep. You too?" Jazz answered.

"Yea… Hey, if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." Danny offered.

"Sure." Jazz agreed. Danny turned around, and Jazz saw that Danny's lump had seemed to spread across his back in a long arch.

"Danny, can you take off your shirt? I think I found out why our backs hurt." Jazz said. Danny pulled his shirt over his head without question, and Jazz smiled. '_I was right!'_ The lumps had turned into two extra limbs on his back. They looked like skin-covered bows with light, gold down.

"Does your back still feel cramped?" Jazz questioned him as she felt along one of the limbs for the two joints that she knew belonged on fully developed wings.

"Yes." Danny said; worried as he felt her examining his wings.

"It looks like they're dislocated. If I am right, once I pop them back in, it should feel all better. This will hurt, so on the count of three, I will pull it straight." Jazz informed him once she had found both joints.

"One… Two…" Jazz began, but grabbed one joint and bent it on the count of two. She rapidly did the same to the other joint on the wing and the other two joints on the other wing just as Danny began to scream.

Danny whirled around just as she finished the last one, his face coated in pain.

"What did you do Jazz? That probably just made it worse! You probably broke my wings…!" Danny began to tear into her, until he realized that although his wings were sore, they actually did feel much better. He flexed his shoulders. "Never mind Jazz, It worked! How did you know what was wrong?"

"Well Danny, it seems to me that your wings had grown quite a bit over night, but no one figured out that the bones would need to be positioned. They were formed dislocated. Now that you are done, can you do me?" Jazz asked him. "Do it as fast as you can. I don't want to go through it twice."

When Danny finished, they looked in a body length mirror and examined their wings when they were relaxed. The wing started by growing downward, and then it curved upward after reaching the area just above their butts. They then reached up to just below their shoulders before bending back towards the ground, this time though, the wings stretched to just about 5 inches above the ground. Both had soft down growing all along the new limbs. The only difference between the two wings was that Jazz's wings were larger because of her height and had a purple coloring, while Danny's were slightly smaller and had a gold coloring. Both wings would have matched the colors of the shells that their owners had slept in. Even without all of the necessary feathers, the wings were very pretty, if not yet beautiful.

Jazz and Danny were stretching their wings to get a feel for them and to work out the kinks in them when they heard a loud crashing sound outside in their backyard.

_**CRASH!**_

"Come on Danny! We need to find out what caused the noise. Maybe it's Colin coming to check up on us. We don't want them to wake Mom and Dad up at seven thirty in the morning." Jazz whispered to Danny as she pulled him along.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(One of the knights …)

'_This is so stupid. Colin just wants his fifteen minutes of leadership. We will probably land only to find out that Colin was just mistaken and the young dragon is really a yellow one.' _The dragon growled. He was green with yellow strips breaking the solid coloring.

"Don't worry Avalon. We are almost there. See, that is the house." Colin said, and they headed down, quickly transforming to stay at least a little inconspicuous as they landed.

_**CRASH!**_

They all turned around to see a yellow-green winged young girl sitting on one of the branches in a tree in Danny's yard. '_Kaylin really needs to work on her landing. Well, she is new to this and we should cut her some slack.' _He turned around in time to see the door crack open and two young dragons walk out. Both already had well-developed wings, but one was female and had lovely violet wings. Avalon's dragon eyes wandered over to the young male and widened. '_COLIN WASN'T KIDDING! IT IS HIM!' _The entire royal guard gasped save Colin. They were speechless.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(Danny's Pov…)

"Jazz, we can't just run outside and find out who is outside! What if it isn't the dragons and someone sees our wings? You have a secret to hide from the rest of the world too now." Danny told Jazz as he stopped her. Danny and Jazz peeked out of the key hole before opening the door. Jazz was right. There were about six dragons outside, all in human form of course. One of which they recognized as Colin. They opened the door and walked out.

Danny heard a lot of gasps. '_What's wrong with them? I thought that they were used to young dragons. I wonder why Colin brought all of these other dragons with him.'_ Danny began to worry. He instinctively flared his wings for flight, spreading them out. They began to stare at him. He walked up to a man with green wings and yellow strips on them and waved his hands in front of his face. The man didn't move. All that he did was continue to stare in some sort of shock at him. Danny then turned to Colin.

"Hey, Colin. What's wrong with them, and why are you all here?" Danny asked.

"Huh, don't worry about them. They'll snap out of it. As for why I am here…" Colin began. "I forgot to inform you on … other aspects of your…err… new situation."

"_**WHAT!!"**_ Avalon yelled as he snapped out of shock. "He is our new king and you left him alone without telling him so?" '_I am their new king? They have got to be joking.' _Danny thought.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now tell me why you are here for real." Danny said as he began to glare at them.

"Danny… You really are our new king. It is because of your wings. They are golden, and we have had a prophesy ordaining that golden wings, body, and cocoon will signify the true king. It has been around for thousands of years and most dragons are raised listening to it." Colin explained. "We are trained as your royal knights, which is really your guards. From now on, we are instructed to follow you around and guard you…"

Colin stopped as he noticed that Danny's eye pupils had narrowed more and more as he was speaking. Now they looked like Jazz's had when she had hatched.

"I won't be your king. I don't care if your orders were to follow me and guard me. You can't bother me if you can't find me." Danny stated. A very frightening expression was on his face, anger. "Jazz, tell Mom and Dad that I went out and that I'm going to take Dad's old robe to hide my wings."

With that, Danny turned around and disappeared into the house. The six dragons tried to follow him, but Jazz halted them.

"You can try to find him if you want, but if Danny doesn't want to be found, it will be hard." Jazz informed them before letting them go. When went into the house, Danny was already gone.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(Avalon's pov…)

'_My good gracious! It is like the boy knows how to disappear and reappear out of the world by will. Every time that we think that we've found him, he simply turns around a corner and is gone again before we follow him. We even ran him into a blocked alley with both of his friends Sam and Tucker, but we still somehow lost him. THAT was about an hour ago! Our instincts don't seem to work on him all the time either.'_ Avalon thought as he was beginning to give up on finding him again. '_Half of the time that we follow it, it would lead us to an empty alley, Sam's house, or Tucker's house.' _

"Everyone, I think that we should just give up. Let's report back to the lair and discuss a new plan on how to protect Danny, especially now that we know that he won't willingly allow us. Well come back later."

'_This is a pretty good idea. This way, we get a break from searching, and a new plan.'_ They took off.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(Sam's pov…)

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking to Sam's house from the Nasty Burger. It was about 9:45. They had been chased all around town by the 'knights.'

"Can't they just choose someone else to be their beloved king?? Danny complained to Sam as she scratched his back for him. "I'm too young, and as if I don't have enough on my platter without fate adding this to it."

"Danny, don't worry. This is America. You are an American citizen. This means that you have free will. You don't have to accept and turn into a tyrant. Plus, if you keep this up, they are bound to give up eventually, right?" Sam reassured him for the millionth time.

"I know that you're right Sam, but it was like they knew where I was, even when I was supposed to be invisible. You remember when we had to wait on the ceiling invisibly for almost an hour before they decided that they were just imagining that we were there." Danny said as they finally reached Sam's house. Danny took off his cool, black robe. When Danny had flown to Sam's house, Sam had given it to him. She had had it custom made within the 3 hours and delivered to her house before he had even arrived. He shook out the craps that had formed in his wings for staying so still for so long.

"Wow. Your wings have almost grown all of the feathers already." Sam said as she stared at the flowing mass of glimmering gold feathers. She ran her hands across the almost hidden down along the wing's bones. Some of it fell out and stuck to her fingers. "I think you're shedding. It really is real gold, and I should know. I have seen plenty of it in my parents' get-Sam-to-met-a-nice-rich-boy parties. I never thought that a metal could be so soft." She commented.

"Thanks Sam," Danny said. "But that really tickles. I probably should call Mom." With that he walked out to the kitchen. Sam and Tucker waited on one of the couches as he talked until he came back in with a smile on his face.

"Sam, Tucker, Jazz picked up the phone and just told me that she saw the dragons leaving the city. They have given up! She also said that Mom and Dad told her to tell me that I could sleepover here to make up for the lost celebration slumber party yesterday, but for some reason, they insisted that Tucker had to be sleeping over too." Danny said as he arched a brow in a clueless expression. Sam just hid a blush. Just then, Sam's parents came home.

"Hi honey! Is that Danny and Tucker with you?" Sam's mom said with false joy. Sam and Tucker quickly jumped in front of Danny to hide his wings as her head peeked in.

"Oh, is that a gold feather on your hand?" Sam's mom asked. "It is! Where did you get it? Danny didn't talk you into stealing it from the museum did he?" She accused her. Sam mentally smacked herself. '_How could I have forgotten that I was toying with one of Danny's down feathers? Got to think… Got to think!'_

"No mom. We found it on the ground. We don't even think that it is a real gold feather." Sam answered her venomously. '_Imagine how shocked she would be if she found out that Danny is a king and that these feathers grew on him!'_

"Well, I can tell that it is real gold, but since I love you, I won't punish you." She answered.

"Hey mom? One more thing: Can Danny sleep over… and Tucker too? I'll let you have the feather if you say yes." Sam bribed. Her mom eyed the feather.

"Fine, but don't think that this will work ever again." She said with an out of place perkiness, and daintily walked out with the feather.

"Well… I guess we know one good thing about all this…At least Sam's parents will like you when they find out about your feathers." Tucker said jokingly. Danny and Sam both punched him.

"That is so never going to happen. I cannot believe that she didn't notice my wings." Danny said as he put his jacket back on for a safe measure. "Oh, well. That was close. Tucker, don't forget to ask your parents if you can sleep over." Tucker went to the kitchen as Danny and Sam went to set up the video games.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(Back at the Dragon's Lair, late at night…)

"He doesn't want to be king." Colin explained to the elders. "We cannot force him. He is as slippery as an eel when he doesn't want to be bothered. How can we protect him if we cannot find him?"

"We can't give up…" The pink elder said, but began to trail off. "Well… there is a wild technique that we could try. If we revealed ourselves, then we can ask the citizens to look out for him and to try to protect him for us. The modern world is more accepting of the magical and weird, and we can't just chose another leader. If he is going to play hard ball, we will too."

"But ma'am, he doesn't want others to know of any 'oddities.'" Colin stated.

"Fine. Then we will only reveal the fact that someone can tell that one is a dragon by the fact that they have wings, and request that people help us to protect our young as we are, technically, an endangered species. To specify, we can just inform the public that the heir to our throne lives in Amity Park for more concentrated protection there. This way, if he is revealed, it is by his own choice. I am sure that he will eventually accept his position." The pink elder solved the problem. "I will hold a press conference tomorrow afternoon. Until this plan is complete, you must guard him to the best of your abilities."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**ameliato2004:** sorry. This chapter was a bit long. I ran into a few rode blocks in here, so it might be a little confusing or boring. Tell me what you think. Don't restrain from giving advice. If you are a grammar checker, please tell me and explain on how to use a grammar beta. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5The GIW Find Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any other mythical beings, or Harry Potter (latter in the story when I begin to get bored.)

**ameliato2004:** In this chapter, I am planning to bring back the ghosts and the Guys In White again. Can you guess what will happen? Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

**Previously on Chapter 4: Danny's Reaction:** 'I will hold a press conference tomorrow in the afternoon. Until this plan is complete, you must guard him to the best of your abilities.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 5: The GIW Find Out

(The next morning…)

Danny walked out into Sam's living room, ruffled with bed head. He, Sam, and Tucker had fallen asleep in the middle of their game-a-thon. He took off his jacket and stretched out his sore wings. '_Good thing that the adult Mansons get up and leave their house by 6:00 in the morning, or I might have gone insane with trying to hide my crapping wings from them until Sam and Tucker wake up and go home.' _He thought as he sat down and got some cereal to eat for breakfast. He turned on the fancy silver television screen in front of him to catch up on the news. Five minutes later, Sam and Tucker were awakened by Danny's echoing cries.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(Sam's POV…)

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Sam jolted up and rubbed her sore eyes. '_We must have fallen asleep playing video games again. What woke me up? Was that… Danny?'_

Sam immediately jumped up and ran for the door. She didn't even notice Tucker right beside her. "Danny, don't worry! I'm coming!" She yelled as she burst into the kitchen, only to see Danny staring in shock at one of the kitchen televisions.

"Danny, why did you scream? I don't see anything…" Sam began, but stopped when she saw what was on television. There was a group of dragons on television. She knew this because they were wearing their wings out in public. Behind them was a large cave. At the head of the group was an elderly woman with a pair of salmon-colored wings. She stepped up to the conveniently-placed microphone after gesturing for silence among the somewhat confused reporters.

"Hello. We are what you may call dragons. We went into hiding long ago when your race had reduced us to an incredibly small population of only 200. We have come out of hiding for 2 reasons. One, we have seen that the modern people are more accepting of differences, and we are tired of covering our wings. Secondly, we have found our true king, but he refuses to accept his role or any protection. We were going to reveal his identity to you, but it would disrespect him, so we will only tell you this. He lives in Amity Park and is of the age of 16. To this day, our population is still small. We number only up to 1000, spread out across the world in 5 different communities. You can easily tell us apart from normal humans because we will always have a set of wings, in both human and dragon forms." She stated. She turned into her dragon form to demonstrate, easily covering the majority of the mouth of the cave. "We have decided that it was for the best if we revealed ourselves in return for the protection of our young, especially that of our young king. If you see a minor dragon, or any dragon younger than 20 years of age, please treat him or her like family. We are not animals. In fact, we descended from everyday humans only thousands of years ago. Now I am ready for questions."

"Are your wings made of real precious metals?" A reporter asked.

"Not all of us have real wings in that manner. Only those born of a higher blood have true metal wings. Mine are made of a real metal, but it is only a special type of clay." The pink dragon explained. "I will take you reporters on a tour of our cave, so please hold your questions until we have successfully blind-folded you and brought you inside. Please cover your cameras."

At this point, Sam, Danny, and Tucker turned off the T.V. and looked at each other.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(The Guys in Whites POV…)

'_We have been looking for Phantom for two days now. Where is he when you want him to be out of the ghost zone? He had to come out eventually. Wait… I haven't seen any ghosts around lately. Maybe that is why Phantom isn't here. If this is true then that means that to find Phantom, all that we need to do is find a ghost attack,' _Agent K was pondering as he sat the RV, driving around the city searching for Phantom with Agent X beside him.

"Agent X, I believe that Phantom will not appear if there is no ghost to fight. We should park some where that ghosts frequently appear and hope that one does." Agent K recommended.

"Sounds like a good idea at this point." Agent X agreed, "But where are going to find a place that has large ghost activity?"

"Fenton Works, of course." Agent K said. "They would be happy to house us now if it meant paying back Phantom. They feel as indebted to him as we do. Isn't it funny how similar those names are? Fenton…Phantom…Fenton…Phantom."

"…Yeah. Come on, we have a job to do." Agent X answered. And with that, they drove off to Fenton Works.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(Danny's POV…)

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were heading over to Danny's house to lounge around because Sam's parents were home.

"What am I going to do? Tomorrow is school, and everyone will be on the look out for dragons. It's not like the public will do something that will conveniently allow me to cover up for the sudden use of a jacket." Danny said sarcastically.

"Maybe? You know that no one would really expect you to be a dragon, just like no one suspects that you are Danny Phantom. You are really good at making yourself look really wimpy." Sam replied, not catching his sarcasm. They were rounding the bend when Danny's Ghost Sense went off for the first time for the past two weeks.

"Ugh… I knew that the break in ghost activity wouldn't last, but come on! Couldn't it wait until after everything had settled down?" Danny complained as he sent a blue- white ring across his body, turning him into Danny Phantom.

He began to float upward, and would have immediately dove at a certain Skulker if Sam hadn't shouted.

"What is it Sam? Can't you see that I have work to do?" Danny asked, getting irritated.

"Don't forget to turn your wings invisible, or the human community will learn that Danny Phantom is the dragon king, and the dragon world will learn that their king is a ghost, including your parents." Sam warned him.

"Thanks for reminding me!" Danny yelled over his shoulder as he sped toward Skulker again, simultaneously turning his wings invisible. He flew around the corner, not spotting the GIW van across the street and ran right into Skulker.

"Skulker, couldn't you have given me at least a month of vacation time before you started to try to hunt me again? Key word is 'trying', though." Danny taunted as he began to pummel Skulker.

"Foolish Whelp! You cannot defeat me! I am the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone! I have come to do my ghostly duty and take your blood to the Checking of the Collar! You cannot escape this time." Skulker said as a blade appeared on his mechanical arm. He sliced Danny across his leg and pulled out a strange vacuum. Before Danny could even react, he used it to suck up large quantities of red-green blood flowing out of his leg, but Danny snapped out of it and quickly yanked off Skulker's head just as the vacuum was filled. It fell to the ground when the suit deactivated.

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to crap in public areas anymore." Danny said as he activated the Fenton Thermos.

"Ghost-Child, you may have defeated me, but many more will try to fulfill their duty by your blood, and your human life will only get in the way." Skulker yelled in a very tiny, obnoxious voice as he was sucked up into the thermos. Danny flew around the corner and changed back with Sam and Tucker.

"What do you think that was about?" Sam asked.

"I don't really know. All that I really care about is the fact that it most definitely means that ghosts will be turning up some more. Let's just turn around and hang out at the mall. Who knows how many more ghosts could be waiting for me at home!" Danny sighed as they walked to the mall. He turned his head and saw a store that made a smile grow on his tired, sad face.

"Hey Sam, Tucker, get a load of what JD Lenny's is selling!" Danny said as he began to laugh with joy. When they looked, smiles soon spread on their faces as well. There, on the wall were examples of their newest top products. They were fake dragon wings and wing covers that were actually long jackets with hilarious designs on them. One looked like something that a Teletubby would wear. There was already a line forming in front of the store that was half a block long. They could even spot Paulina in the front of the line.

"I guess that if this is the new fashion rave, I won't have to worry about standing out with this long jacket." Danny said happily and walked toward the mall much more briskly with Sam and Tucker, forgetting all about the vacuum tank full of his blood and the prospect of many more ghost fights. None of them had noticed the Guys in White listening in to the conversation that had gone on between Danny and Skulker during the fight.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(The Guys in White POV…)

Agents K and X stood at the window of their guest bedroom, staring out in shock at what they had just learned. They didn't even try to communicate with Phantom as he flew away.

"Agent K, did you just hear that Phantom was human as well as a ghost, or am I just going crazy?" Agent X asked.

"Yes. We must find out his human identity, it will allow us to protect him more easily. No wonder none of the ghost-signature trackers worked on him for long periods of time. It must have been hard to lead that kind of double life. He must have easily hidden from us just by turning human, but how are we going to find his identity?" Agent K asked, as his shock slowly wore away to be replaced with awe.

"Well, if he is human, then we can use the blood that that ghost dropped to read his genetic structure and build a picture of him. All humans have a genetic sequence, but ghosts only have ectoplasmic energy to keep their form." Agent X offered.

"Good idea. I'll get the blood. After we examine it, we will need to inform our superiors of this information. It is too large for us to keep to ourselves for too long." Agent K stated as he left.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(Later, about 10:00 at night…)

Agent K and X once again were in shock. This time though, they were staring at a large computer screen. On it was a picture of Danny Fenton and an enlarged piece of DNA permanently infused with ectoplasm. '_Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom!? We have seen him multiple times! He is only a child, yet he saved the world and endured humiliation and had been de-graded multiple time, and yet, even when he was declared a national hero and could gain huge amounts, he choose to take no reward and stayed anonymous?!! Not even some grown men have that high of a sense of morality or endurance and patience. We have to inform the president!'_ Both Agents thought as they simultaneously broke out of shock _**again**_ and reached for the hotline. Agent K got to it first and asked for the president.

"Agent K, this had better be important. It's 1 o'clock in the morning." The president answered as he yawned into the phone.

"Sir… we have made a startling discovery. The ghost that you assigned to us to protect… he is half human, and his true name is Danny Fenton." Agent K slowly said. The president was silent for a while.

"This brings up many new complications. Do not disturb Phan-Danny for now, at least until I give you my word. Do not tell anyone else about this new information. It is to be classified for now." The president ordered before hanging up.

Agent K put down the phone and informed Agent X of the president's orders, and they left to order their employees to stop working for the time.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(The president's POV…)

'_Phantom is part human. What should I do with this information? He probably doesn't want this information to be commonly known, or he would have told the entire world the day that he saved it, but the countries need to know who they are paying to have protected. History needs to know his life story to record him.'_ The president pondered at a solution to the problem that he thought that he would never really need to face. _'Because he is human, the other nations will want to know this and support him. If I inform them, I can insure a better future for Danny, even if he doesn't want his secret known for some reason. We owe him a lot, and it is my duty to the world to insure that he has a good life for what he did for us. By telling his secret for him, I could be repaying some of the debt, or I could be punishing him. What should I do?'_ He sat there, and decided to meditate on it for a bit until a solution came to him. _'If I only told the world leaders, and forced them to keep the information confidential to themselves and any personal necessary, then they could still help to improve Danny's life secretly, and Danny can keep most of his anonymity intact. He will thank me for this one day.'_ The president looked at the clock. It was 2:00 in the morning! _'…I'll call the world leaders in the morning. Then I'll send the Guys in White back to protect him, but also with the job of being a median between him and higher politics, and to get his trust back into the government.'_ With the solution set into his mind, the president happily walked toward his bed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**ameliato2004: **Yesssssss! I can tell why everyone loves to leave people on hooks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you guess what will happen next? I want to give thanks to Dannyphantomfreeek for agreeing to be my grammar beta. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can!!!!!!! Bye.**Please don't forget to send reviews!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any other mythical beings, or Harry Potter (latter in the story when I begin to get bored.)

**ameliato2004:** Sorry everyone for taking so long to update! I ran into a writer's block somewhere in the middle of this chapter, so sorry if it seems cut. Enjoy and don't forget to send reviews!

**Previously on Chapter 5 The GIW Find Out:**_ I'll call the world leaders in the morning. Then I'll set the Guys In White back to protect him, but also with the job of being a median between him and higher politics, and to get his trust back into the government._ With the solution set into his mind, the president happily walked toward his bed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 6: School**

(The next morning at Danny's house…)

The morning sun peeked out from under Danny's window. Danny just groaned and threw his blanket over his head. 5 minutes later, his alarm clock rang, forcing Danny to get up and get ready for school. Danny slumped out of bed and threw on some of his clothing, which always turned out to be the white T-shirt and blue jeans. He then proceeded to walk downstairs for breakfast.

"Hi Danny!" Jazz said cheerfully, wide-awake at 6:00 in the morning. "Don't look so bummed out. No one found out you secret, or shall I say secrets, yet, the public provided you with an alibi for the sudden use of the jacket, the ghosts are giving you a break, and the GIW and the dragons are leaving you alone."

"That's nothing Jazz; the ghosts are attacking me again. This time though, they only seem interested with getting my blood to this 'Checking of the Collar' before the other ghosts are able to." Danny explained himself. "It's been keeping me up at all hours of the night again. At least they aren't attacking anyone else anymore."

Danny got some of his usual cereal and sat down with Jazz. He looked at her and realized that her wings were almost fully developed as well. '_I haven't seen or talked to her since yesterday morning.'_

"Nice wings Jazz. How do your keep them so shiny?" Danny asked. "Mine are always covered in dust or some other grime."

"Nothing really. Danny, did you remember that you need to preen your feathers?" Jazz said.

"No…?" Danny said carefully.

"Then can I preen them as you eat?" Jazz asked. '_Is it me, or does she sound too hopeful? Maybe she is up to something. But what if she isn't? Only one way to find out.'_

"Sure?" Danny said nervously. Jazz took no notice and pulled out a comb out of a pocket._ 'Was she waiting for this?'_ Danny tensed as she went behind him, but then, as Jazz began to comb, Danny began to feel himself relax involuntarily. It felt similar to when Danny had first started to cocoon. The combing was putting him in a conscience, but relaxed state. '_So this is why she wanted to preen my feathers. She must have preened hers enough to know what will happen to my mental state. She knows me too well.'_ Danny thought as he sighed. Before he knew it, Jazz was done.

"Danny, mom told me that you forgot to pickup your brush before you left for Sam's, so this blue one is yours. Mine is the pink one." Jazz said as he handed him a pretty, sky blue comb.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Danny, Jazz, it's us, Sam and Tucker! Open up!" Sam yelled through the door.

"I have to go, bye Jazz!" Danny mumbled as he stuffed the last bit of his cereal into his mouth and grabbed his white jacket.

Just as Danny was opening the door, Jazz yelled, "Sam! Can I talk to you for a minute!?"

"Ok." Sam said, curious because Jazz never chose to talk to her alone. She walked into the kitchen and Jazz produced a purple comb.

"Sam, we both know that Danny is going to be stressed all day today right?" Jazz began.

"Yeah..." Sam said slowly.

"Well, you know how birds preen to relax, not just to clean their feathers?" Jazz continued.

"Yes…" Sam answered; she began to realize what Jazz was leading to.

"Well, I found out that when someone preens a dragon's wings, they are forced into a calm and relaxed trance where they are only half conscience from happiness." Jazz said, "And Danny won't want to waste time to preen, and he most definitely won't want to relax on what he believes to be the most 'dangerous' day yet. So I want you to have a comb so that when I am not around, you can try to trick Danny into letting you preen him." Sam took the comb and hid it in one of her pockets in the inside of her boots. She thanked Jazz ad ran off to join Danny for the walk to school.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(Sam's POV…)

'_Wow. Jazz was right.'_ Danny had been unusually relaxed and happy as he had left the house, but anyone could see that it wearing out. The amazing thing though, was the fact that he had stayed happy for about 10 minutes to school before he started to worry about his secrets. '_I probably shouldn't use it unless he is freaking out or something. Time to try reassurance and joking. Maybe I can put off him freaking out until we reach school by taking him off subject.'_

"Danny, don't worry. The dragons seem to have decided to let you be with the supposed protection of the city, no one but us knows that you are Danny Phantom, and no one will suspect that you are a dragon because of you personality, and the new, popular 'dragon-style." Sam said, trying to stomp out his worry. "Do you remember how much Danny Phantom merchandise there was in the mall?!"

"I know! People were wearing your face and cooing at your 'boyish cuteness.'" Tucker said as he laughed, for once getting a drift of what Sam was trying to do.

"You're right Sam, and that was plain ridiculous. I am so glad that I didn't reveal my identity, imagine how embarrassing that would have been!" Danny said. Sam smiled. '_Yes, mission success!'_ They walked the rest of the way to school laughing and joking around about the horrible 'dragon-style' suits and the 'Phantom-wear' clothing.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

(At school, Danny's POV…)

'_This is so wrong and weird in sooo many ways.' _Danny thought when he walked into the school. There, the trio saw not only the usual 'Phantom-wear,' and the expected 'Dragon-styles,' but they saw combos of both. What made it even more hilarious was that fact that most of the A-list was wearing the combo. They were dress in a Danny Phantom costume with silver wings or a gray jacket that 'hid' wings. Only the least popular or the poor didn't wear one or the other. Even Valerie was wearing a pair of hidden wings.

"Well, at least you will fit right into this crazy crowd." Sam said as she tried to hold in a snicker.

"Hi Danny, nice jacket." Valerie said as she walked up to them. Sam began to glare instinctively at her, even though she knew that Valerie didn't hunt Danny Phantom any more. "Want to join me for class?"

"Sure. Come on Sam, Tucker." Danny said and walked with Valerie to class.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

None of them noticed Dash watching them from the sidelines in his new car._ 'Look at them all. They want to be dragons, but not everyone can be special like me.' _Dash smirked arrogantly.

He spotted Danny and his posse, his 'not-my-girlfriend Sam' and Tucker._ 'How dare that loser try and copy __**my**__ race! Only the more popular half can get away with it. He will ruin our reputation with his loser-ness. Well, I will teach him!'_

Dash too had turned into a dragon that weekend. Just in time for the race's discovery.

_**-Flash Back-**_

Dash was walking home when he became very sleepy. He barely made it into his room before he blacked out. He woke up surrounded by reddish-orange shards. His parents were looking at him on the couch.

"Son, your mother and I never told you this, but we are part of an ancient mystical race called dragons. We descended from the original human race thousands of years ago." His father told him. "We didn't want to tell you because the transformation skipped our generation… and we had hoped that it would skip yours too."

Dash walked into his room and looked into a mirror. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and walked back into the living room.

"I don't get it dad. I don't look or feel any different." Dash said. "And why wouldn't you want me to become a dragon? Dragons are so cool."

"Son, turn around." His father ordered. Dash obliged him. "Do you feel these bumps?"

"Yes." Dash said surprised.

"These are your newly developed wing bones. Once they get feathers, you will have to stop high school, and get home schooled. Our species is a hidden one, and once they are grown out, it will be too much of a risk for you to go out in public, even with special jackets." His father said mournfully.

"But what about football? It is my only way to college!" Dash cried, upset.

"You can no longer play football, Honey." His mother quietly spoke. "You would have to reveal your wings. If only we weren't too few in number to risk the public knowing about us." Dash practically bawled.

"I am sure that you can bring your grades up at home, and that you will find something else more enjoyable to do." His mother tried to sooth him. "There are only 1,000 dragons all over the world. You should be proud. Not only that, but your shell looked like it was real clay. One of the elders has clay wings too, and because your wings are real, I am sure that you will go high in the dragon society about 3 hours drive away."

"Dash, it's 7:15 in the morning. Do you want to sleep or watch some news with me? You know get your mind off of things." His dad suggested, trying to make his son feel better.

"Sure Dad." Dash said glumly and turned on the TV. They gasped to see the pre-mentioned dragon elder on it… **without hiding her wings! **Behind her were a few more of elder dragons.

"Hello. We are what you may call the mythical beings called dragons. We went into hiding long ago when your race had reduced us to an incredibly small population of only 200. We have come out of hiding for 2 reasons. One, we have seen that the modern people are more accepting of differences, especially with the election of Brock Alabama this year, and we are tired of covering our wings. Secondly, we have found our true king, but he refuses to accept his role or any protection. We were going to reveal his identity to you, but it would disrespect him, so we will only tell you this. He lives in Amity Park and is of the age of 16. To this day, our population is still small. We number only up to 1000, spread out across the world in 5 different communities. You can easily tell us apart from normal humans because we will always have a set of wings, in both human and dragon forms." An elderly woman with pink wings stated. She turned into her dragon form to demonstrate. "We have decided that it was for the best if we revealed ourselves in return for the protection of our young, especially that of our young king. If you see any dragon younger than 20 years of age, please treat him or her like family. We are not animals. In fact, we descended from everyday humans only thousands of years ago. Now I am ready for questions."

"Are your wings made of real precious metals?" A reporter asked.

"Not all of us have real wings in that manner. Only those born of a higher blood have true metal wings. Mine are made of a real metal, but it is only a special type of clay." The pink dragon explained. "I will take you reporters on a tour of our cave, so please hold your questions until we have successfully blind-folded you and brought you inside. Please cover your cameras."

Dash turned to his parents with a smile as the screen went dark.

"You're right Dad! Watching TV did make me feel better." Dash said happily. "Does this mean that I can continue at Casper High?"

Dash's father smiled. "Yes son. You can even play football, but now you have a very noble and ancient race to represent, so step up your game. I wonder if they will allow you to use your wings…"

_**-End of Flash Back-**_

'_Maybe I am the young newly-hatched king that they were talking about. Whatever. With my new wings, I can become one of the best football players in the world. Coach is already seeing about the rules, if there are any!'_ Dash smirked. '_I'll just prank Danny in gym and if he still doesn't get my message, I'll beat it into him. Wait until everyone sees my wings!'_ He got out of the car and walked toward Mr. Lancer's class, smiling as he heard gasps from his peers at the sight of his half-grown wings.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie walked into Mr. Lancer's class and sat down in their usual spots. Sam poked him.

"Hey, Danny! Look at Dash the hotshot." Sam said, pointing at their right. There was Dash, shamelessly flaunting his half-feathered wings like they were trophies. '_He is so ridiculous! Those are only clay wings! Wait, Dash is a dragon?! What if he knows?' _Danny thought nervously.The bell rang. Mr. Lancer walked into the classroom. '_Why did Mr. Lancer leave the door open?'_ Danny thought.

"Students, I would like to introduce a new student that started home-schooling about a year ago in result of her… (Lancer coughed)… natural developments." He said as a very familiar girl with yellow-green wings growing out of her back. It was Kaylin.

"Kaylin!" Paulina screeched. "I haven't seen you for so long. You told me that you had moved away. Why didn't you tell me that you had grown wings? They're gorgeous!"

"…As Miss Sanchez said. Her name is Kaylin. I expect everyone to be nice to her because as you all know; she is part of an endangered human race." Lancer continued. "Kaylin, you may sit in the empty seat in front of Mr. Fenton and behind Miss Sanchez." Lance turned around and began with his lesson. '_What is she doing here?! I thought that they were going to let me be! I need to talk to her. Ugh! I'll have to wait for lunch. Why does Paulina have to talk to her so much? Oh yeah. Dragons are popular.' _Danny sat back for the next two hours through math and literature, that for some reason, both Kaylin and Paulina were in the same classes as he, Sam, and Tucker.

**Bring! Bring! Bring!**

'_Finally, the lunch bell.' _Everyone got up and left for the cafeteria. Danny ate some food and walked over to the A-list table.

Danny tried to be polite. He hated the A-list, even Paulina. '_Good thing that Valerie sits with us now.'_ Danny thought as he spoke nervously. '_Best to try to keep up the weak pretense, it is suspicious enough that I am talking to the popular group.' _"Hey, Kaylin… is it ok if I get a minute to talk with you?" He stuttered. _I hate having to act this way. _Kaylin looked at him in shock, before she frowned.

"No… loser guy that I do not know." Kaylin said, for some reason she seemed upset with Danny. "Go away."

Danny felt himself get angry at the way that she was speaking to him. He lost his normally strong self-control as it had been weakened by the week's events. "That is it! Kaylin, come with me. I need to have a word with you!" He said and turned around without looking behind him. For some strange reason, he knew that she would follow him. Indeed, Kaylin sat there shocked, but after a moment she got up and followed him wordlessly, her frown turned up in approval.

When they got to an empty hall, Danny turned her.

"What is with your attitude?" He said still angry with her.

"Well,_ your highness_, a person of your magnitude shouldn't act so spineless and cowardly. I felt that I needed to teach you to learn how to give orders. You seemed quite noble when we first met. Why did you suddenly turn into such a wimp here?" She demanded.

Danny smacked his face. "It's called pretenses, Kaylin. Everyone here expects me to be a wimp because of my height, and it would be strange if I suddenly changed." He explained. "And what are you doing here in the first place? Does Dash know that I'm supposed to be his king?" His face turned into worry.

"No, not yet. So far, we haven't decided whether or not to keep your information confidential to your guards and the elders." She answered. "As for why I am here, because you wouldn't let us protect you directly, we have chosen the indirect route. There will be dragons stalking your usual hangouts or working there. They will be keeping a discreet eye on you. I am the only one of us that is young enough to be in your class, and Colin is attending your senior class as back up if I need it."

"Well, tell your superiors that I want to keep it quiet. I don't care if you guard me, so long as you don't break my cover or interfere in my life. Treat me like any other loser, ok Kaylin? The only time you can take me seriously is if I directly order you." Danny clarified with her.

"Yes your highness." She said, inclining her head slightly.

"Oh yea, call me Danny, not your highness." Danny told her.

"Yes your…uh…Danny." She hesitatingly answered. They waved good bye as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Back in the cafeteria, everyone in the room was staring at the door Danny had previously stormed out of, an A-list dragon on his heels. Dash was furious. '_Did Fenton just order one of the A-list to talk to him? Not only that, but one of my fellow dragons? This calls for complete humiliation in gym today. But why did Kaylin listen to him? Whatever, it was probably just to humor him.'_ Dash thought. Soon, everyone forgot all about the matter and went back to their food, being but simple-minded teenagers with short attention spans.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**ameliato2004**: So what do you think about my 6th Chapter. Don't forget to send reviews! Can you guess what will happen next? I will try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Bye! Once again a thanks to my grammar beta Dannyphantomfreeek for check 2 out of my six chapters!


	7. Chapter 7The Fight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom.

**ameliato2004:** Thanks for all of the reviews everyone. Special thanks to Dannyphantomfreeek for looking over my chapters. Enjoy and don't forget to send reviews.

**Previously on Chapter 6: School:** Back in the cafeteria, the room was all staring at the door. Dash was furious. Did Fenton just order one of the A-list to talk to him? Not only that, but one of my fellow dragons? This calls for complete humiliation in gym today. But why did Kaylin listen to him? Whatever, it was probably to humor him. Dash thought. Soon, everyone forgot all about the matter and went back to their food, being but teenagers with short attention spans.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Your Highness,**

**Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 7****: The Fight**

Danny and Tucker walked out of the boys' locker room into the gym. It was time for P.E.

"Alright maggots, today I am going to have you all run 5 laps on the track before a little weight training." The P.E. coach said. "On my whistle all of you had better run, or you will get an extra lap.

"One… Two… Three!"__

_**TWEEEEEEE! **_All of them took off, not wanting to risk Mrs. Tesslaff's wrath. Danny as usual paid careful attention to his speed, and once all of his classmates had spread out along the track to cover them, Tucker, Sam, and he slowed down to a slow pace to talk.

"I love P.E." Danny said. "Because all of the ghost hunting, we are in top physical fitness…"

"…and because people believe that we are supposed to be weak wimps, we can lag behind all we want and talk without tiring or anyone being suspicious or Mrs. Tesslaff lecturing us." Sam finished for him. "Not to mention the advantage of having everyone else being too concentrated on finishing to even listen to what we're talking about. Even Kaylin is too tired to stay with us." Danny looked behind them. Indeed, there was Kaylin huffing and puffing after them. _'Wow. I didn't think that we were that fit.'_ He thought, when suddenly, his ghost sense went off. Danny immediately ducked. A glowing, green dart flew past his head. Its design looked very familiar: Skulker. _'Since when does he dare to hunt me in human form?'_ Danny looked around for a place to transform, but spotted none. _'Man, just my luck!'_ His classmates began to scream as they spotted Skulker. A cannon suddenly hit Danny's side, it too was glowing green. _'This isn't Skulker's usual weapons. It's Young Blood's. They're teaming up on me! No fair.'_ Sam and Tucker stopped at his side and helped him up. They turned around, and sure enough, there was Skulker and Young Blood.

"Whelp, come with us and don't make us use force." Skulker threatened. By now, most of the other students had run from the track, isolating Danny and his friends on the field. Neither of the two forces noticed this. I can't go ghost here. I'll need to lead them away… I guess that I will have to go back to running.'

"Sam! Tucker! Follow me. We need to get away from everyone." Danny told them as he turned around and ran at full speed down the track. They raced to the gym's exit, only to find that it was barred by a glowing, green lock that looked to be of Technus's design. Danny stepped forward to prepare to blast the lock, and Sam and Tucker were getting ready to cover for him when the Fright Knight appeared. He was holding some type of strange, gold-colored collar. It was quite beautiful with a silver lining on the bottom and about 6 different gems on its sides with the diamond as the centerpiece. Technus appeared beside him.

"Stop child. I, Technus the creator and master of all technology, have designed that lock from the most indestructible material known to man, ghost, and apparently dragons. You cannot break it." Technus announced to the world.

"Phantom, we require that you give us some of your blood to complete the Checking of The Collar so that the rest of us can go back to our usual work for the next 20 years, when anther Checking will call us." The Knight demanded. "All of the others have given their blood for the ritual. Will you give willingly?"

"No way! How do I know that this isn't some trap?" Danny answered.

"Then so be it. We suspected that it would be your answer, so I brought Skulker and Technus with me from the Gathering. I guess that we will have to use force to get some!" The Fright-Knight yelled and backed away with the collar as Technus charged a beam. By now, Danny, Tucker, and Sam had forgotten all about their classmates hiding in the bleachers. Danny tensed up for a transformation, but Technus warned him.

"Sorry child, but unless you want to reveal your secret, you cannot transform! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Technus taunted him. Danny looked behind him, and sure enough, his classmates' eyes blinked back at him from under the dark bleachers. _'Damn! I guess that I will have to fight this the hard way, as a human.'_ He was distracted by this realization long enough for Technus to fully charge his energy ball and blast it at him.

"Danny, look out!" Sam yelled, and Danny turned around. He was too slow and got hit dead on. He was thrown right across the large gym and hit the wall beside into the bleachers so hard that he left a dent in his shape. He didn't take any notice of the surprised gasps when he simply got out of the bleachers, pulled out a piece of metal out of his leg, and then dusted himself off as if it was nothing but a scratch.

"Fine then, if you want to play it that way, we won't hold back." Danny said and threw the metal to his side. His leg was already knitting itself back together. "Sam! Tucker! You guys take Skulker. I will take Technus. Your PDA would only help Technus."' He took a quick look at them before focusing his attention to Technus, who was floating toward him. Sam and Tucker gave a quick nod to signal an agreement and pulled out their weapons, the Fenton Lipstick for Tucker and the Fenton whip for Sam. _'I cannot win like this if Technus uses technology for a body. I will have to find a way to get him to agree to a no-special-abilities fight.'_

"Hey, Technus!" Danny yelled. "I bet that you couldn't beat me without using your precious technology!" _'Can't ask him to restrict himself too much, or he might not agree.' _

"Ha! Foolish child, of course I could!" Technus answered.

"Then prove it!" Danny taunted, putting the final screw into the plan.

"Fine then…ugh…young wiper-snapper. I won't use my technology, and I will still defeat you." Technus said angrily. He and Danny began to circle each other. Technus soon charged up a ghost ray and began to shoot at Danny. Danny jumped, ran, and ducked from each other. Not one would hit him. He, Sam, Tucker, and the other ghosts were too caught up in their battles to remember that they had an audience, or the Fright-Knight as he snuck around the battles to the other side of the bleachers to where the blood-coated pipe lay. _'I need to somehow get some hits in or this battle will never end, but how am I supposed to get a good enough hit on something that is floating 7 feet off of the ground half of the time? Wait a minute… I am a ghost. I can simply push him close to a wall, and then run up the wall and hit him on the back to knock him out.'_

Danny picked up his speed and began to run in jerky, confusing patterns when Technus had dropped to about 3 feet off of the ground. He had unconsciously descended from the air as he was shooting at Danny, and was about to taunt him when he felt a punch. _'It's working!'_ Danny thought as he continuously punched Technus in the stomach to make him back up. Danny then ran up to the wall, and proceeded to defy gravity with his speed until he was too tired and weighed down to continue. He saw a flash of blue as he slowed down slightly to aim. Sam and Tucker must have finished Skulker off. He jumped and whacked Technus's head as he yelled out to Sam.

"Sam! Can you bring the Thermos here? Technus is almost down." He informed her. As he was heading back to the floor with Technus, a dart appeared almost out of no where and scratched him. He shook it off as a minor scratch and watched as Sam sucked the unconscious Technus into the Fenton Thermos.

"High Five, everyone! We were able to defeat Technus and Skulker without… ghostly help." Danny quickly switched the last few words when Sam gave him a look that reminded him that his classmates were probably still listening.

"It's a new record!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I'd hate to break up this happy little celebration, but what happened to the Fright Knight?" Sam asked as she blushed. The front of Danny's shirt had been burned off, but neither Danny nor Tucker seemed to notice it, and only Tucker saw Sam's blush. They looked around the gym and spotted him to the left of the bleachers, with the pipe in his hands.

"You're too late, child." The Knight said as he tipped the pipe to the largest jewel on the collar, a diamond, and one small drop of Danny's blood fell onto it. The collar seemed to suck the blood up as the ghost watched it for a reaction. It began to glow and it rose a foot above its pillow.

"Yes! The wait is over! You are the …aarrgghhh!!!" The blue beam of the Fenton Thermos cut off the Knight as it sucked him up, but the collar wasn't taken. Instead, it flew out of the beam and latched onto Danny's neck before anyone could react. Danny screamed and fell to the ground as it shot huge amounts of electricity into his body. He was almost unconscious from it before it stopped. Sam immediately grabbed the collar to pull it off when he stopped screaming, but as soon as she touched it, the silver lining of the golden collar began to glow and detached itself from the collar. When it came off, it pulled out a copy of the diamond, flipped around and latched onto Sam's unsuspecting neck. She screamed from the pain and fell forward as well. The skin on her back bulged and stretched under her shirt until it tore two holes into it. Out from them immerged two long bones. Sam stopped screaming when they stopped growing.

"It hurts. It hurts so much." Sam cried.

Kaylin walked out of the bleachers and set Sam's wings. _'This has to be done now. This way, she can get the pain over with now rather than suffer for now and feel more pain later.'_ She jumped back in surprise as dark violet feathers began to quickly pierce through her wing's skin and grow until she had a fully-fledged set of wings. When they were finished, Sam curled up into a ball and cried as Danny fell unconscious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Kaylin's view of the fight…)

'_Oh my god! I have to call Colin. I need back up._' Kaylin pulled out a cell phone as she looked around for Danny.

"Hey Colin, we are being attacked by ghost! Can you believe it?! We need back up." Kaylin yelled into the phone.

"Is the king ok?" Colin asked on the phone. Kaylin finished looking through her classmates.

"He is not with me for some reason. In fact, neither is Sam or Tucker…" She began to report before she looked out of the bleachers and gasped. There was Sam, Tucker, and Danny standing in front of a barred door and 2 ghosts. One of which looked like some hippie scientist with flaming white hair and the other looked sinister, with a black knight suit and glowing red eyes. The knight was holding something that she couldn't see, and they were talking about something that she couldn't hear. _'I wish that I could turn into a dragon, but there wouldn't be enough room for me to maneuver, and I don't know how powerful ghosts are. Not to mention that I am out numbered.'_

Suddenly, Danny turned around and looked at the bleachers as the hippie scientist shot some sort of green ray at him. Kaylin saw her king get shot straight across the gym and into the bleachers next to the ones that were hiding her and the rest of the P.E. class.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Kaylin! KAYLIN! What happened? Answer me!" Colin yelled through the phone.

"Sir, the gym door had been barred. We are trapped, and the attacking ghosts seem to be targeting the King. I fear that he is seriously injured or dead because he was shot across the gym by a sort of green ray…" Kaylin reported as she got up ready to fight with her life for her king, when she saw Danny get up with a serious expression, pulled a piece of pipe out of his leg, and dust himself off as if he was only scratched. He didn't seem to notice that his shirt had been burned off to reveal a very toned upper body.

_'Wow. He is really hot under that baggy shirt. If he wore a tighter shirt, he could have easily become the hottest, most popular, and most wanted guy in the school with those even muscles, baby-blue eyes, and the night-black hair combined. So why is he the school's biggest loser? And how did he become so physically fit? I know that he doesn't do sports, or he wouldn't be the school loser.'_

"Never mind." Kaylin said. "He seems to be perfectly fine…What on Earth?!" Her eyes widened as she saw the tissue on Danny's leg move in a strange manner and begin to quickly knit itself back together.

"What happened?!" Colin screamed onto the phone, desperate for information. "Is the boy OK or not?!"

"His leg…it is knitting itself together way too fast. ALL of his cuts are already disappearing! He just pulled out the pipe in his leg and dusted himself off, as if getting thrown into some bleachers strongly enough to leave a mark is only a scratch!" Kaylin stuttered into the phone. She heard him talking to the Knight and the hippie Scientist.

"Fine then, if you want to play it that way, we won't hold back." _'Is it me or does Danny seem to be used to this?'_

He turned to his friends and she heard him yell to them, "Sam Tucker! You guys take Skulker. I will take Technus. Your PDA would only help Technus."

Kaylin looked at Sam and Tucker as they seemed to pull out a metallic, green and white lipstick and what looked like a really big, unsharpened pencil. '_What can a lipstick and pencil possibly do to anyone, let alone a ghost!'_ She gasped when a green laser beam shot out of the tip of the lipstick and burned right through the robot-like ghost to cut its arm off. Sam pressed a button the side of the pencil and the top popped open. She threw it back and whipped it forward to shot out what looked like string with clappers on the end that rapped around the ghost and shocked him hard. _'Wow. I will never look at pencils and lipsticks in the same way again. Note to self: if I touch something of Sam's or Tucker's, make sure that they are not secretly weapons that could kill me.'_

"Hey Technus!" She heard Danny yell. He was speaking to the hippie scientist. "I bet that you couldn't beat me without using your precious technology!" _'What is he up to? So the hippie ghost's name is Technus? How lame.'_

"Ha! Foolish child, of course I could." Answered Technus.

"Then prove it!" Danny taunted. _'Is he trying to get that ghost to kill him?!'_

"Kaylin! KAYLIN! Stop blanking out on me. We are at the door right now, but we cannot get the lock. Put me on speaker so that I can at least tell, to a point, what is going on in there. I am feeling a bit useless." Colin admitted.

"Fine." Kaylin agreed.

"Fine then…young wiper-snapper. I won't use my technology, and I will still defeat you." Technus said angrily. _'Yep, that must be the lamest ghost in existence. Not even Mr. Lancer uses the word wiper-snapper. When did the hippie-…I mean Technus died? In the 1960s?'_ He and Danny began to circle each other. Technus soon charged up a ghost ray and began to shoot at Danny. Danny jumped, ran, and ducked from each other. Not one would hit him. He, Sam, Tucker, and the other ghosts looked like they were too caught up in their battles to remember that they had an audience. Suddenly, Danny got this strange look on his face. _'What does that look mean?'_

Danny picked up his speed and began to run in jerky, confusing patterns when Technus had dropped to about 3 feet off of the ground. Technus looked like he was about to taunt him Danny began to punch him in his stomach, causing him to slowly but surely back into a wall. _'What is the use of cornering a ghost? It will probably only make it angrier.'_ Suddenly, Danny then ran up to the wall… and proceeded to defy gravity with his speed until he was too tired and weighed down to continue.

"Oh my god, Colin! You should have seen it. The king was running at unbelievable speeds and just ran up half of the wall!" Kaylin yelled into the phone.

"Are you kidding me? I have been in this school for only 4 hours, and I already know that Danny is supposed to be some sort of pathetic, weak, and a pushover of a clumsy wimp!" Colin yelled.

"No I am telling the truth. Not only that, but under that baggy shirt is a very, very hot body." Kaylin described to Colin the scene and what Danny looked like without the front of his shirt when she saw a flash of light and turned to see the robot-like ghost get sucked into a weird thermos. _'Yep. This makes it official. If I touch anything that is theirs, I will make sure that it won't kill me, or suck me into a parallel dimension.' _

"Sam! Can you bring the Thermos here? Technus is almost down." She heard Danny say as she saw the robot-like ghost stick an arm out of the beam and shot a dart at Danny. She followed its path to Danny's arm and saw him land on Technus's head as it scratched him. Sam sucked it into the Thermos with the other ghost.

"High Five everyone! We were able to defeat Technus and Skulker without… ghostly help." Danny quickly switched the last few words when Sam gave him a look. _'What was he going to say?'_

"It's a new record!" Tucker said. _'They seem way too casual about all of this, almost like it was routine. The fact that Tucker mentioned a record definitely tells me that this must happen often. Maybe the ghostly help was the famous world hero Danny Phantom. After all, the news report two weeks ago had mentioned that Sam and Tucker were Phantom's best friends, so wouldn't it be logical if Danny was a close friend too?'_

"I'd hate to break up this happy little celebration, but what happened to the Fright Knight?" Sam asked as she blushed. Kaylin looked around the gym and spotted the Knight with the pipe that was covered in Danny's blood. _'What does he want with Danny's blood?'_

"You're too late child." The Knight said as he tipped the pipe to the largest jewel on the collar, a diamond, and one small drop of Danny's blood fell onto it. The collar seemed to suck the blood up as the ghost watched it for a reaction. It began to glow and it rose a foot above its pillow.

"Yes! The wait is over! You are the … aarrgghhh!!!" The blue beam of the Fenton Thermos cut off the Knight as it sucked him up, but the collar wasn't taken. Instead, it flew out of the beam and latched onto Danny's neck before anyone could react. Danny screamed and fell to the ground as it shot huge amounts of electricity into his body. Everyone could see the bright blue pieces of electricity jump across his body from the neck. The scream was deep and pain-filled. Kaylin cringed at the sound and got up. _'I have to get that collar off. It is hurting him.'_ He was almost unconscious from the pain before it stopped. Kaylin saw Sam grab the collar, desperately, to pull it off when he stopped screaming, but as soon as she touched it, the silver lining of the golden collar began to glow and detached itself from the collar. When it came off, it pulled out a copy of the diamond, flipped around and latched onto Sam's unsuspecting neck. She screamed from the pain and fell forward as well. _'Never mind. If I touch it, I might be incapacitated as well.'_

The skin on her back bulged and stretched under her shirt until it tore two holes into it. Out from them immerged two long bones. Sam stopped screaming when they stopped growing. _'That is unnatural. She is not a dragon. Her family is not of any old or deactivated dragon blood. She should at most be cocooning. Wings suddenly tearing out of her back and growing in that speed… It must be very painful.'_

"It hurts. It hurts so much." Sam cried.

Kaylin walked out of the bleachers and set Sam's wings. _'This has to be done now. This way, she can get the pain over with now rather than suffer for now and feel more pain later.'_ She jumped back in surprise as deep violet feathers began to quickly pierce through her wing's skin and grew until she had a fully-fledged set of wings. When they were finished, Sam curled up into a ball and cried as Danny fell unconscious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**ameliato2004:** So did everyone like this chapter? It took me a while to decide on what would happen in the fight. Thanks for all of the reviews. My beta, Dannyphantomfreeek just checked over the last of the chapters as well as this one. Sorry, Dream Trance, but the dragons haven't found out that Danny is half ghost, and Phantom is not going to show his wings yet. I will get the next chapter up as fast as I can. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8The Morning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom.

**ameliato2004:** Thanks for all of the reviews everyone. Sorry that this one was so late. I got writer's block for a while, and then it was the last 2 weeks of school, and you know how teachers love to pile it on now. I haven't gone a single day until today without some project due, or someone to meet to work on another one with. I probably won't have much more problems for at least a few more chapters. Special thanks to Dannyphantomfreeek for looking over my chapters. That last one was really long. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to send reviews.

**Previously on Chapter 7: The Fight:** Danny, Sam, and Tucker got trapped by Skulker, The Fright Knight, and Technus. Because they couldn't get out of the gym, Danny had to fight in his ghost form. While they were fighting, no one noticed the Fright Knight sneak to a bar that Danny had pulled out of his leg during a surprise attack. When both Technus and Skulker were trapped in the Thermos, they had finally noticed The Fright Knight, but it was too late. He dripped some of Danny's blood onto a strange golden collar and as he was being sucked into the Fenton Thermos, it latched itself onto Danny's neck and began to electrocute him. When Sam tried to pull it off of him, the silver lining on the collar fell off and latched onto her neck. It began to electrocute her as well, and she grew wings.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Your Highness,**

**Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 8: The Morning**

(Danny's POV, the next morning…)

Danny cracked his eyes open. _Why do I feel like I was just stung by a thousand angry bees inside my head?_ He drowsily thought as he got ready. It wasn't until he was half way through eating breakfast before he remembered what had happened yesterday. _Oh my god! What happened after I fainted? Maybe it was all just a dream._ He walked up into the bathroom again and looked in the mirror. _Nope, not a dream. Jazz should know what had happened. _He looked around. _Where is Jazz anyway? _He looked at the clock. The screen blinked back at him the ridiculous time of 5:50 in the morning. _I can't believe it; I actually woke up 10 minuets earlier than even Jazz's alarm. She should be down here soon too, and its useless to try to get back to sleep with all of these questions tumbling in my head. I'll just wait for her. _

Ten minuets later, Jazz walked down the stairs like clockwork. Her face was solemn and her wings were drooped. Danny snickered. _I guess that wings aren't only for flight._ She looked up and he saw her eyes grow wide with surprise, and then framed terror.

"It's the signing of the apocalypse! Danny is up earlier than me! Warn all of the villagers and pray for our souls!" She said dramatically. Danny couldn't help but to laugh. _Wow. Since when was Jazz so dramatic?_ He looked at her wings and saw that they were still drooped, a sharp contrast with her joking face. Not even someone so clueless as Danny would have been able to overlook its tattletale message of how she really felt.

"What's wrong Jazz?" Danny asked. Jazz dropped the act.

"How could you tell?" She asked.

"It is kind of hard not to notice since you have giant blue wings that are drooping pretty low, even when you were 'happy.'" Danny explained himself.

"I was just worried, as usual. I just didn't have these huge wings to give it way before. I was kind of hoping that the ghosts had decided to leave you alone because of the long break. I almost talked myself into believing it. Oh well." Jazz explained. "Anyway, why are you so nervous?"

"What? Nervous? Me? No!" Danny said sweating. Jazz just cocked an eyebrow. What Danny didn't know was that Jazz's wings weren't the only ones betraying feelings. His were twitching quite a bit, almost unnoticeably small twitches, but twitches all the same. "Oh fine. I don't know what happened yesterday. All that I remember was fighting Skulker in my human form, sucking the Fright Knight into the thermos, and this weird collar attaching onto my neck and shocked me before I fainted. Can you tell me what happened afterwards?"

"Is that all?" Jazz asked, her wings perking up a bit. "I would be happy to. You are really lucky that your gym class was so small. There wasn't anyone in it that we really knew except for Dash and Kaylin, and he was stuck in the boys' locker room for some unknown reason when all the doors were locked. Everyone else was just drugies and liars. No one will believe what they say."

"Back to the subject, Jazz." Danny interrupted as she began to trail off in describing the ecological places of the people in his gym class among the school, but he was slightly relieved that no one that really mattered had seen him without the front of his shirt. _How embarrassing. Now everyone in gym knows now scrawny I really am. At least it won't spread across the school. The last thing I need is for knowledge like this to encourage Dash's Daily Beatings. _ As everyone says, Danny was clueless of even himself.

"Fine. Well, when you sucked up the Fright Knight, the collar flew towards you and attached itself. Sam ran up and tried to grab it, but the second she touched it, the silver parts of the collar detached themselves and wrapped around Sam's neck. And then, Sam immediately grew fully-grown purple wings while it shocked her! Mom and Dad were able to saw through the door and saw you and Sam lying on the floor unconscious. They dragged both of you to the hospital, where they declared that both of you were fine and had only passed out, and then they dragged you and Sam to the lab to try to get the collars off, but not even the flame throwers worked. They were impervious. After they had given up, they took you to your room to rest as the dragon doctors looked over Sam's new wings before letting her parents take her home." Jazz finished in one big breath. She saw her brother's worried face. "Don't worry, Sam is just fine. They were just curious on how and why she got fully developed wings so fast. Ours grew pretty fast compared to most, but hers was grown in a phenomenal time."

Danny relaxed slightly…and fell right through the couch.

"Danny! Are you ok?" Jazz asked him when he stuck his head back out from under the couch.

"Ouch. That hasn't happened since I first got my powers. I must have just slipped up again." He said, rubbing his head. He looked at the clock. It was still only 6:30. Their parents probably wouldn't wake up for another half hour. He looked at the expensive looking collar on his neck. "Hey Jazz? Do you have something that I can use to cover up this collar in school? I don't want people to be able to connect this to the ghost fight yesterday." He got a strange feeling in his head, and the word black just popped in.

"Preferably, something black." He added.

Jazz looked at him quizzically. "Ok, I have just the thing." She ran up to her room and came back with 2 black headbands. "You can use one on your neck instead of hair, and I am sure that Sam would probably want one too." She explained. Danny put it on. _It's not bad; although it is a little itchy… of course Jazz would suggest wearing headbands. _

He grabbed the other one and stuck it into his pocket and was just beginning to relax again, when his eyes widened and he gasped. _I need to go to Sam's now!_

"Sam!" He yelled before he disappeared in a strange, well stranger, way than usual. Instead of just vanishing, it looked like two giant, invisible claws had closed around him and made him disappear. Jazz simply shook her head before going to make herself breakfast.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Sam's house…)

Sam had just woken up. She sat up and stretched her arms before rubbing her head. Her back was sore, and her head felt like someone had been hammering on it. _Man! I have one killer head ache. What happened? How did I get here? Is Danny ok? I'll probably find out sooner or later. _She got up and went to the shower… and screamed.

Her parents ran up to her room just as Sam came back out from the bathroom.

"Oh Honey! You're awake." Her mom said. "Congratulations on getting your gorgeous wings!"

"How in the world did these wings get on my back? … And why can't I take the weird collar off?" Sam asked. "And since when were you happy with what happens to me?"

"Well, you had apparently tried to take the collar off of that_ boy,_ and a piece of it came off and shocked you, and the next thing we knew, you grew those wings. But, who cares how it happened? My daughter is part of the most respectable, noble, and always well-born species in the world!" Her father answered her, as her mother snuck behind Sam. "Oh, and don't worry, the special dragon doctors said that your wings were perfectly healthy. Not only that, but you are actually part of the higher society of dragons as well!"

"That's nice Dad, but what about the collar? HEY! What are you doing Mom?!" Sam yelled and spun around to face her mother.

"Calm down sweetie. I am just taking a sample to take to the jewelers to see what type of mineral it is and how valuable one feather is." She answered. "And just ignore the collar for now on. The Fenton Freaks already looked at it and said that it wasn't hurting you any more, but it cannot be taken off."

Sam's face darkened. _Of course. That is why Mom is so happy. Having a Dragon daughter means that she won't have to ask Dad for money as much. She can just steal it off of my back to go shopping. She probably just wants to she how much she can get for each feather. Dad on the other hand is just probably proud. _

"What about Danny? The last thing I remember was him screaming and me trying to get that collar off of him." She asked.

"Don't worry about that _boy_ Samantha. The dragon doctors did a very through examination of him and proclaimed that he was fine and just needed some rest. I have no idea why they would care about the boy so much. They even posted guards outside of his house! Maybe he is a pet of some sorts." Her mother answered as she plucked a feather.

"Fine then. I am going to wash up." Sam said before she headed back into the shower.

"Have a nice shower Samikins!" Her father yelled after her.

"Don't call me that Dad!!!!!!!!!" Sam whined. Her father just laughed as he left. Sam smirked to herself. _They're probably going to go to another business trip._ _He is so nice sometimes. I wonder what in the world possessed him to marry her. Ha! Get it? Possessed!_

Half an hour later Sam sat down at the table and began to eat alone. She sighed. _How am I going to cover this stupid collar up in school?_ The question had just popped up in her head. _Probably with something black if I can find something. _She thought as she leaned back and relaxed for a minuet. The house was quiet and lonely as she sat there for a few minuets. _It is so lonely here. I wish Danny was here. I feel like I can just fall apart here and no one will notice or miss… _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed when she fell through the chair and half way through the floor. _DANNY!!!!!!!!_ Suddenly, what looked like invisible claws appeared and opened up to reveal something. It was Danny. He grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the floor.

"What happened, Sam? How did you go intangible?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. How did you get here so fast?" Sam countered automatically. Danny looked around like he had never noticed that he was in her house.

"I don't really know." He answered slowly. "I think that I teleported here."

"Cool. You got a new power." Sam said happily, completely forgetting the earlier incident with her and the floor. She was just happy to be with Danny.

"Yeah, and apparently, so did you. Nice wings by the way." Danny said. "I thought that I was the only one with the ghost powers."

"I thought so too. Maybe it was this collar." Sam offered.

"Maybe. Lets go back to the lab and see. Oh yeah. Jazz gave me this black head band for you to wear. We don't want people to become too suspicious." Danny said as he handed it over. "I am not going to try to teleport again. It hurt like hell. It was like someone was trying to rip me up into pieces and then tried to glue me back together again. It left a killer of a head ache. Do you want to try out our new wings now since most of our neighbors are sleeping?"

"Sure. Follow me, I'll show you the way to the roof." Sam agreed calmly on the surface. _I can't believe it! I get to fly on my own power and with Danny too! Thank you God for Danny's need for secret keeping! I actually just to share our first flight,… with wings…with him! I am sooooo excited! EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _She squealed in a very un-Sam like manner in her head as they went upstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Sam's POV…)

_That is a lllooooonnnnngggg way down. _Sam thought as she stared down the side of the building. She looked at Danny. He was standing there looking down too. _Maybe I shouldn"t have told him to look down too. I wonder why he looks so frightened. It"s not like he had never flown before. Right?_

"What's wrong Danny?" Sam asked teasingly, trying to put up a brave face. She didn't see the birds coming toward them, including a very large falcon. "Afraid of heights?"

"Not really, but I had never looked down before. I don't think that we should when we jump. We may freeze up." He said as he pulled off his jacket and tied it around his waist. Sam copied.

"Maybe we should wait until the dragon leaders decide to teach us." Sam said and began to back away. The falcon suddenly ran right into Danny and caused him to topple over the edge. Sam grabbed his hand and was pulled off too.

"Ahhhhh!" They screamed. _Open you stupid, useless wings! Open! _Sam thought. They snapped open, and Sam was jerked sharply into the air. _That is going to hurt tomorrow. _She looked around her and couldn't see Danny anywhere. _Oh no! Did Danny crash!?_ She heard laughing above her and a golden feather fell in front of her face.

"You should have seen yourself Sam! You looked like you were going to die when you opened your wings." Danny laughed. Sam began to get very, very angry until for some strange reason, amusement began to overpower it. _Why in the world would I be amused!? I thought that Danny was dead for a second!_ She began to laugh, that is until she looked up and saw the falcon that had pushed them over. It flew up to Danny and they saw that it had a chick in its claws. _So that is why it was flying crazily. What is it doing? Birds don't carry around their chicks._

It held out its head for Danny to pet, and when he obliged, it held out its chick. Just as Danny was about to take the naked thing, a huge flock of birds descended upon him, half of them carrying chicks as well. Danny was being smothered by a bunch of wild birds! Sam snickered. _This is so funny! The great Danny Phantom was defeated by a bunch of living birds!_ Some of the birds turned away from him and began to attack her._ Ok, now it is not so funny. _

Danny phased through all of the birds and yelled to Sam as they were busy, "Sam! Just think about not wanting to be there and move!"

Sam did as Danny instructed and instantly phased through her flock as well. They flew in high speed to Danny's house, leaving the birds in their dust. Danny spotted the guards. She could almost see his eyes lighting up in anger. He tilted his wings and landed in front of them.

"Why are you guarding my house again? I thought that we had agreed that you would leave me and my family alone!" Danny scolded at them quietly, not wanting to wake his parents.

"That was before ghosts attacked you sir. That fight had knocked you out for at least half a day. How in the world did you sneak out? Even the windows were being guarded." One of them said.

"That is none of your business." Danny answered nervously. "Is there any way that I could get rid of you?"

"Don't worry. We are only assigned to guard your home. We had promised not to interfere too much, so we just placed more guards in the places that you go to the most." The other guard reassured him. "You should be able to quite easily ignore us."

"Fine then." Danny pouted before turning back to Sam. "Come on, lets go inside."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(In the lab…)

"That's weird. Your blood doesn't even look like mine." Danny said. "Although, I think your DNA has ectoplasm in it too."

"What do you mean you think?" Sam asked as she took a peek into the high-powered microscope.

"Well, my DNA looked quite normal, except for glowing green guck dripping off of it." Danny began. "Yours looks like it was built with ectoplasm not just covered with it."

"Really?" Sam asked. "So that was what allowed you to get rid of your powers about two weeks ago. That still doesn't explain how you got your powers back or how I got them in the first place. Can I see your DNA a well?"

"Sure." Danny agreed as he pricked his finger and wiped it onto a slide. Sam looked into the microscope.

"Wow. It doesn't look different from mine any more." She said. Danny looked into it as well.

"I guess that the shock from the ghost attack must have permanently attached the ectoplasm to my DNA." Danny said. He looked at the time. It was 7:00 am.

"We should probably clean up. Mom and Dad will be up soon and we need to go to school." Danny said as he turned off the microscope. "We should probably go upstairs."

They went up, grabbed their backpacks, and headed out through the front entrance to go to meet up with Tucker. Sam looked at Danny. _Man. He looks good when he has been lying around for half an hour…_ and the next thing that she knew, she was back in the basement/laboratory.

"Sam! Are you ok?" Danny said, sinking through the floor as well. "What were you thinking about that made you fall all the way through the floor?"

"Ah…this really beautiful painting of a man that I saw in the past?" Sam said hesitatingly. _Partially true, he is quite beautiful and he is a man. _

Danny, the very observant person that we all know, fell for it. "Ok then… Do you want a belt incase you think of it again? It helped when I was trying to get control over my intangibility and I had a huge crush on Paulina. I was constantly losing my pants. You're lucky that you only fell through the floor."

_I will most definitely need it if it is going to be the same for me. _"Sure. I guess so." Sam answered.

Then they were finally able to get to school. _I never thought that it would start. Who knew that one hour in the morning with Danny could last so long?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**ameliato2004: **Sorry if this chapter was boring. I just had to get these scenes out of the way to get to the action and drama in the next few chapters. I didn't want to make it too long either. My first attempts were too hard to continue, or were getting too long. I will update soon. Once again, thanks to my beta Dannyphantomfreeek for all of her work!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye. I love the summer!


	9. Chapter 9School, Jealousy, and Gym

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom.

**ameliato2004:** Hi everyone thanks for all of the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter at least half as much. Three cheers for summer break. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! **Don't forget to send reviews and to enjoy!** Thanks again to my beta, Dannyphantomfreeek for all of her hard work.

**Previously in Ch 8: The Morning-** Danny woke up and learned of what had happened last night. He had a strange feeling and teleported to Sam's house, where he found Sam falling to the ground. They went flying using their wings for the first time, and were mobbed by birds. They headed out to Danny's house where they looked at their DNA and realized that the ectoplasm had permanently attached to his and Sam's DNA. We left off with them heading to school.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Your Highness, **

**Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 9: School, Jealousy, and Gym**

(At school…)

Danny and Sam finally reached the school.

"Danny, do you know where Tucker is?" Sam asked.

"Not really… Hey, Sam? Is it ok if I go take care of something first?" Danny asked, scanning the area for Kaylin.

"Sure. I'm sure that Tucker will pop up sooner or later. He probably only slept in." Sam said and Danny went down the hall without her. A small feeling of loneliness nudged at the back of his mind until it was shoved away. _ Where did that come from? I have got to stop drinking dad's homemade cocoa. It's probably affecting my mind. _Danny shook his head. He didn't notice the admiring glances that the drugies and skateboarders were giving him.

"Hi, Danny." One of them said shyly. Danny took no notice.

"Oh, hi." He said until he found Kaylin. Irritation began to form in his head. _Why am I irritated? For a dragon guard, Kaylin is not that intrusive. I need more sleep. _

"Hey, Kaylin?" Danny said, getting her attention. She blushed. Jealously poked its ugly head in his head. _Ok… I am going insane. All that she did was look at me. Huh. I can't even trust my own __**feelings**__ now. _

"Yes, sir?" She asked, looking down at her shoes. _What's so interesting about her shoes?_

"Can you try and keep what happened a secret? You are part of the A-list. Just taunt people who are talking about it or something. No one in the school really believes what anyone says if the A-Listers don't agree, that is unless they are close friends or something." Danny asked. "I would like to keep my old reputation, and I just wanted to know if you would do me this small favor."

"Of course, Sir. Anything for you!" Kaylin exclaimed, beyond happy for some reason. She even skipped off with her stuff. _Ok, that was weird. She never acted that way around me before. _He remembered that she had seen him when Technus had burned the front of his shirt off. _ That must be why she is acting so strange. She must feel bad and embarrassed for me and my wimpy body and how everyone saw it in the gym. And why can't I just stop feeling so damn angry and jealous of a girl?!!!!!_

(Lunch time in school…)

By the time that lunch time had come around, Danny and Sam were in a horribly foul mood. The irritation in Danny's head had grown worse, and was constant. Somewhere in third period, it had caused his mood to completely turn sour. Sam had phased though the floor 19 times, the wall 13 times, and other miscellaneous objects over 25 times. It was getting to be very annoying. Luckily, misery loves company.

Danny and Sam got their lunches and headed over to their table. Sam saw some of the skater girls looking at Danny in a dreamy stare. She glared at them until she got their attention and they looked away. She never noticed her nails turn into a shining purple and slice through the tray in her hands like air before they returned to normal when the girls looked away. Nor did she see her eye pupils turn to slits that made her look like a vampire. _Ugh!!!!!!!!! I am so glad that Danny is so clueless right now. Why can't any of these girls take a hint? Good thing that only our gym class saw Danny's chest. _Sam's eyes glazed over as she thought of the moment again … and sunk through the floor…again. _Thank God for belts. _They were sitting down at their table when they finally heard Tucker's voice.

"Hi guys," Tucker said his tray filled up with a large pile of the day's mystery meat. _Did that thing just move?_

"Where've you been, Tuck?" Danny asked as they sat down.

"I was at home. My mom let me sleep in today because she wanted to make sure that I was well rested from my 'rare' escapade. And you know how late I can sleep if I am not woken up. Any way, I am happy with the result." Tucker said.

A girl walked up to them. "Um, hey. Can me and my friends join you?" She asked hesitantly, almost as if worried that she would be insulted for the question. Danny shrugged. "Sure, if Sam and Tucker are ok with it. It is a free country after all."

She looked at Sam and Tucker. "Sure." Sam, if not grudgingly, and Tucker agreed. She went back to get her friends, and the next thing that they knew, their table was crowded in.

"How many friends does this girl have?!" Sam demanded.

"Well, everyone from gym apparently." Danny answered. "Let's just eat."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(After food…)

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were stretching and getting ready for their usual run. They lined up again and Mrs. Tesslaff blew her whistle. It started off normally, but when Danny, Sam, and Tucker slowed down to talk like usually, almost everyone else did too. The only exception was Dash and his fellow football players. They had been helping Dash with his prank when Danny fought Technus. They didn't notice that Mrs. Tesslaff was watching them either.

"Fenton! Come with me." She yelled. Danny came running. _Shit. What did I do wrong? Why does everyone have to follow me, Sam, and Tucker now? They never did before, and now I am in trouble. _

"Mr. Kumar, keep an eye on the students. You're in charge. I need a little one-on-one with Fenton." She said to the Teacher Assistant as she grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him into the school's empty workout room. Danny gulped.

"Fenton, would you care to tell me why you are holding back? I saw you run fast enough to defy gravity and climb up onto the wall, yet on a regular day in gym, you can't even seem to keep up with the poorest of runners." She accused him. _Man. What do I say? What do I say? Think man, think._

"Huh, I was just a fluke?" He said unconvincingly.

"Right. I want you to sit here and show me how much you can lift." She pointed to a weight lifter's machine. _This will be easy. All I have to do is pretend that that I can't lift that much and she will believe me. Good thing that Sam gave me acting lessons. _

He lay down on the padded surface of the machine and put his hands on the bars. "We will start off with 50 pounds. (I am not really sure what a good weight would be.) Based on how hard you hit in that fight, you should be able to lift at least that." She ordered him. _Yeah, right. Like I am going to prove your ideas correct. _

He tried his best to make it look realistic. He strained his muscles to make it look like it was hard for him and to make himself sweat, but he made sure to put no pressure onto the bar. Mrs. Tesslaff frowned, she wasn't buying it but Danny thought otherwise. _I think it's working. _ She slowly brought the weight down, but when it went down to only 8 pounds, she got up and left the room for some reason. When she came back, she had a sly smile on her face.

"Fine then Fenton, let's just start at 1 pound and see how high we can push you." She said. Danny fell completely into the trap. _I can't be a total wimp. I should be able to at least 1 pound. It shouldn't hurt my cover my image completely. No one would believe me anyway if I tried to pretend that I couldn't even lift one pound. _He watched her as she lifted the rod that held the weight, and moved it to the top level before he lay back and grabbed the bars. He didn't see Dash hiding behind the machine, nor did he see him change the amount of weight on the bar from 1 to 150 pounds. He lifted it without effort. _That should make her at least a little happy. _

He looked at Mrs. Tesslaff and saw her smirking.

"Got you Fenton. I knew that you were faking it." She said. _What is she talking about?_ "When you wouldn't cooperate, I got Baxter to sneak into here and change the amount of weight on the bar from 1 to 20 pounds when you turned away to grab the bar. You didn't even notice a difference. Right, Baxter? Baxter?" She and Danny turned around and looked at him. His mouth was gapped open.

"What's wrong with you Baxter?" Mrs. Tesslaff asked. She looked at the weight measurements and gaped too. "Fenton. You lifted 150 pounds! You didn't even blink! How did you do that?" Dash and Mrs. Tesslaff looked at him.

"Uh, uh, I don't know?" He asked, white as a sheet.

"You are hiding that much strength?!" She asked. "And you still are trying to hide that?!" She said incredibly. Danny just looked at her pitifully.

"You should join football, Fenton." Dash said, snapping out of his shock. "If you can lift 150 pounds, than no one would be able to take you down. At the very least, you would be a great thrower."

"No." Danny answered. "I so don't want to join."

"At least tryout." Dash begged. _I can't believe it; Dash is actually __**begging**__ me. He must really need it, but I can't chance my cover. _

"No." Danny said again.

"That is it Fenton." Mrs. Tesslaff yelled at him. "If you want to pass this class, then you have to tryout… with effort."

"Tell you what Fentina…ugh…I mean Danny, I won't tell anyone what I saw here, none of the football team members will mention what they see, and you can keep up your rep. During the rest of gym." Dash bargained with him.

"Can you really promise that?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Because of the fact that we are in a sport, we don't have to really do gym." Dash began to explain to him. "And the team won't talk if they don't want to be kicked off. Football is our life. If you joining will insure our championship, then my team and I will be quiet."

"I never said that I would go, but apparently I have to." Danny said, "So fine, but if I hear someone breathe one word about stuff like this, they are going to find themselves in an unfortunate predicament."

"Ok." Mrs. Tesslaff said, ignoring the previous conversation. "Tryouts are at 8 p.m. next Monday. And Fenton?"

"Yes Mrs. Tesslaff?" Danny asked.

"I will be there, and if you don't put in full effort, I am going to inform your parents." She said. Danny sighed. "Fine."

"Good. Your can rejoin your friends now." She said. Danny left to tell them what had happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Dash's thoughts…)

_I can't believe it. Fentina is really, __**REALLY**__ strong, yet he wants to have a wimpy reputation. At least I now know that even the trio cares somewhat about what others think of them. _

_That is the last time I try to embarrass Fenton… I mean Danny. To think that he could have beaten me up pretty badly every time that I stuffed him into a locker, and yet he doesn't, is mind-boggling. I was only trying to embarrass him in front of Mrs. Tesslaff. _

_At least our team will win this year, especially with Fent…Danny's amazing strength with us. No matter what I tell everyone to boost my rep, I am not the only dragon playing football. If I were, then I wouldn't have been allowed to play. Plus, I am not even allowed to fly. I can only use my wings as extra limbs. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Sam and Tucker while Danny is talking with Mrs. Tesslaff…)

As soon as Danny had left, the other students charged away.

"What do you think that was all about?" Tucker asked.

"Gee, maybe it has something to do with the fight yesterday where Danny showed a much, much higher level of fitness than usual, and then he tries to go back into the old routine?" Sam suggested, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah." Tucker said. "You think that he is going to have to actually work in gym now? Sam? Sam! How are you doing that?!" He had turned around when he noticed that Sam wasn't with him anymore, and instead saw Sam halfway through the ground. She looked thoroughly annoyed with herself and had her arms crossed.

"Just help me up Tuck. I was doing so well. I hadn't phased through anything for the past 2 hours!" Sam said as Tucker helped her up. _Good thing that no one pays me any attention when Danny's not here. I so don't want people to know about this. _She explained everything to Tucker.

"So then why did you phase through the floor this time?" Tucker said with a smirk on his face. "Let me guess. You were thinking about Danny without his shirt on."

Sam whacked his head. "For your information, I had a strange burst of panic there. I have been getting these random bursts of emotion all day."

"Maybe you're just PMS'ing." Tucker stated, earning him another whack from Sam's fist.

"For your information, I AM NOT PMSING." Sam said.

"Who's PMS'ing?" Danny said as he walked up. Sam blushed lightly.

"Nothing. Congrats on the new power man." Tucker gave Danny a high five. "Just in time to save Sam's butt. It is like you guys have a mental connection or something." They had a nice round of laughter from that.

"Well, Sam, Tucker. I have some bad news." Danny began before he told them what had happened in the workout room.

"What do you think that I should do?" He asked afterwards.

"Well, it looks like you are just going to have to go with it." Sam said. "Anyway, if people haven't figured it out yet, then why would they now? They will just let it pass as you going through puberty with extra talent."

"I agree with Sam, man. You worry too much." Tucker said. "So, what do you guys want to do this weekend?"

This sparked the normal debate between the trio and soon they decided for another movie and a Doomed gaming marathon again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**ameliato2004:** Thanks to my beta checker, Dannyphantomfreeek for her help in my grammatical errors! Check out her stories. Some of them are actually really good. Please don't forget to send me some reviews! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I will post more as soon as possible. It is getting harder and harder to type each and every chapter, so please give me some time too.


	10. Chapter 10The Fight and The Delegates

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom.

**ameliato2004:** Sorry that it took me so long to update. I kind of went completely off tangent with a last minute whim after I was almost done with this chapter completely. But, I think it is turning out for the better. I gave you all a long chapter, so enjoy. **Don't forget to review!!!! I want at least 5. I will reply if I can.**

**Previously in Ch 9: The Morning-** Danny's super strength was discovered by Dash and his gym teacher during gym when he had tried to hide too much of it and when the gym teacher was trying to prove it. Dash had tried to prank him by pushing the weigh stick up to 150 pounds, and Danny pulled it, thinking that it was only 1 pound. Mrs. Tesslaff and Dash forced him to agree to try out for the football team a week from now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Your Highness, **

**Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 10: The Fight and The Delegates**

(The President's office, the day before…)

_Ok. I informed the leaders of England, Britain, Spain, France, Italy, Germany, Korea, Australia, China, Mexico, Canada, and the rest of the United Nations. Is there anyone that I could have missed? I really don't want to start an international crisis just because I didn't inform someone in time. I hope that Danny will not be too angered by me. They did swear to keep it quiet until he feels ready. Although, I am not sure about this. Some of them may try to find a way around it anyway. At least half of the kingdoms that I just named, if not all of them, want to name him their King, Leader, President, etc. And they can't do that without announcing his human name. I guess that I will have to wait and see what happens… and maybe just stick in the Guys in White to protect him again. Yes. I'll get them started tomorrow. For now, we both need a break. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(6th Period, Mr. Lancer's room…)

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting in their usual spots in Mr. Lancer's class. Danny staring out the window and dreaming of the movie marathon that they were planning on, Sam staring at Danny as he stared out the window, and Tucker secretly playing on his PDA with the occasional glance at his two best friends and rolling his eyes accompanied with the usual 'clueless love-birds' being mouthed out to Valerie who was on the other side of the classroom. Suddenly the ordinary, normal classroom was interrupted, as usual for the trio, by the loud-speaker.

"Will Daniel James Fenton please report to the office?" It announced. _Great. What did I do this time?_ Danny thought as he walked out of class and headed toward the office, not catching Sam's worried looks.

He opened the door and saw eight men in black waiting in the room to his right. They looked to be of multiple ethnicities and were glaring at each other. He turned to the left and saw… Agents K and X!

"Hello Fenton, or shall we say Phantom?" Agent X said with a smirk. He must have seen Danny's panicked look and how he looked throughout the room. "Oh. Don't worry. Our division has been converted to the protection of Phantom. In other words, you. The principal was force to leave this room because this is very confidential for your benefit. These are representatives from other countries that wish to formally speak with you…"

Danny snapped out of his shocked state. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I am weak and pathetic. Just ask any of my classmates. There is no way that I am Danny Phantom." He lied, very badly.

They looked shocked and just shrugged. "Don't try to lie to us. We figured it out by the blood that you forgot about on the street with your fight with that mechanical ghost." _I knew that I was forgetting something there! Someone must really hate me up there. Like I don't have enough people 'guarding' me. _

"Nothing, so…. If you know of this secret, do you know any of my …ugh… other major secrets?" Danny asked very smoothly (not!). Everyone in the room cocked their eyebrows.

"What? I don't think so. What do you mean your other major secrets?" Agent K said curiously.

"Uh, never mind. So what did you want to talk about?" Danny asked. _Like it wasn't hard enough to lead a double life when I was invisible, but now I have __**3**__ identities to keep, and 2 different species keeping a close eye on me, both not knowing at least one secret identity that the other does, and only Jazz, Sam, and Tucker knowing them all. As well as most of the world knowing only my ghost part. How much more complicated can my life get?!... Wait! Erase that last thought! Nooooo!!!!!!!! I just jinxed myself again. Grrrrr. _

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw everyone looking at him curiously for the prolonged silence.

"Err, what did you say?" He asked again awkwardly.

"What they had said in summary was that they wanted to elect and/or name you as the future leader or heir to their kingdoms or nations." Agent K summarized for him.

"Why in the world would you want that?" Danny said laughing. "I would make a horrible world leader. As you can see for yourselves, I zone out pretty easily."

"Well sir. You did unite the entire planet for the first time in the history of mankind without any method except words, saved Earth from total destruction, and protected a town for 2 years before hand as a teenager even when everyone hated you, united two different species…" An Asian diplomat began to list.

"BESIDES THAT!" Danny yelled. The diplomats looked shocked.

"What do you mean 'besides that'?" One of them asked him. "I don't know anyone who had such a noble list of actions. Not even old veterans."

"So?" Danny countered, looking seriously annoyed. "I am sure that many people besides me would have done the same thing in my position."

The delegates and the Guys in White just looked at him, dumbfounded.

"What?" Danny asked. "Anyway, it's not like I want anyone else using me as their 'king' for ridiculous reasons. I have enough problems as it is without adding this in." He said under his breath.

"Eh?" Everyone else said.

"Uh… nothing." Danny quickly covered. "Unless you can think of a real reason for me to become half of the world's king/president, I really don't want to accept this."

"What else could we tell you?!" They chorused at him, exasperated to the point of losing their composure. Danny barely held in his laughter. _Politicians chorusing? This I have to tell Sam and Tucker._

"I need to get back to my friends. Sixth period is almost over." Danny said. "Oh, and could you guys keep this a secret and go back home?"

"Yes sir…" they answered. _Oh no. I recognize that tone. I hope they aren't going to say what I think they are going to say. I better get out of here quick. _He reached for the handle and… one of them spoke up.

"But I wish to stay here until you change your mind." The other politicians looked at him.

They immediately told him different things that basically fell along the lines of "If he gets to stay and try to change your mind, then we get to as well."

Danny sighed. "No. I want to be left alone."

Agent K gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry Danny, but they are the representatives of the almost all of the world's nations. If they want to stay, or fight over who gets to name you their nation's leader or for your favor to their preferred nations, then they can. They have diplomatic immunity."_ Shit! He just jinxed it!_

And sure enough…

"That reminds me…" one of the diplomats began

"…I would like to call in some of the National Guard to…" Another continued.

"...keep you safe until you decide. It is the least my nation can do for you…" Another finished. They looked at each other and began arguing about which nation could guard him. _Wow. It's like they were all thinking the same thing. Well… I guess they were. _

"No. Definitely not!" Danny said, but it was lost in the heightening 'adult' argument. "GUYS!" He yelled into the chaos.

All of the heads turned his direction.

"Fine! You may guard me. But you are going to have to cooperate, maybe one or two guards from each nation all working together. Keep it small, keep it quiet, and stay out of sight and don't interfere with my life! Neither my parents, nor anyone else but my sister and best friend, know that I am Phantom, and if they find out from anyone of you or your guards, I am never going to go to your countries! I want to tell them on my own time." Danny looked at them all square in the eyes. "Is that clear?!"

"Yes SIR!" They answered. _Sheesh. It's like they're in the military. _

"If you have any questions, ask Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, or Jasmine Fenton in secret, and if they don't know the answer, they will pass it on to me. You may also ask me if you want, but make sure that no one sees." He informed them as he grabbed the door handle. "Now I really need to get back to them before they get really worried because the bell just rang, so bye!"

He ran out of the room just as he began to feel a clawing sensation again. _I really didn't expect that to happen. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(In the Hallway close to the front of the school, everyone's [mainly Danny's] POV…)

"What do you think Danny got into trouble for this time?" Sam asked Tucker.

"I don't really know. Not many ghosts have appeared, and for all I know, Danny hasn't done anything yet." Tucker answered. "I am sure that we will find out soon—"

A very nauseated Danny appeared on his right, cutting him off.

"I have got to really learn how to control that. It's really painful, and I can't keep disappearing and appearing in front of random people." Danny said as he rubbed his head. "I'm lucky that no one but you, Sam, and Jazz have ever seen that."

"That is an awesome new power man. I'm sure you'll get used to it." Tucker said positively as they headed for their lockers. "Anyway, what happened to you?"

Danny explained what had happened in the principal's office as they got their stuff and headed out of the school.

"Well, Danny. I know I don't usually say this, but look on the bright side. With all of the bad stuff that has happened to you so far, what more could fate throw at you?" Sam said.

"Sam! I can't believe you! You know what happens every time someone, namely me, says something along those lines!" Danny said. "I thought we agreed not to say things like that on bad days."

"Oh Danny. Sometimes you are too superstitious. I mean seriously. What more could happen?" She laughed at him as he reached for the school doors and he glared at her.

They opened the door and walked out… and found out that hundreds of wild and domesticated animals surrounded the outside of the school. Some of which had carried their young with them.

When they began to approach the trio, Danny and Tucker turned to glare at Sam.

"What?! Who would believe it if something like this happened to them?" Sam said. "It was just a coincidence."

Danny and Tucker just continued to glare at her. She sighed.

"Come on." Danny said. "I'll fly us back home—"

Suddenly, Colin jumped out of the sky. "Don't worry my King— ugh— Danny. I will distract these animals while you get through." He blasted a hole in the wall. Danny, Tucker, and Sam looked at each other.

"You had better not harm a single one of those animals," Sam suddenly demanded, walking up to Colin and poking him in the chest. After making absolutely sure she had his word, she said aside to the boys, "We have to follow along. If we just disappear, they may get suspicious and place more guards around you." Sam hissed quietly at them. "Plus, he already blasted a hole into the wall."

Danny and Tucker nodded and began to head toward the wall when the Guys in White came running.

"Sir. Are you ok? We heard the explosion—" They began before they noticed Colin there.

"Who are you?" Colin demanded, spreading his wings out to hide Danny from view.

"Uh…uh." They stuttered. _Oh man. They're gonna blow it if we don't think of something._ Danny thought.

"They're trainees that Danny's mom agreed with the US government to help teach. They're training to become part of the new White House Guard." Sam lied brightly with a smile that looked like it hurt her face. "She didn't want them to interfere with her work, so he assigned them to Danny."

"Oh. Ok." Colin said and lowered her wings as the Guys in White sighed in relief. "Good luck with your training."

"Wait a minute." Agent K said. He began to look suspicious. "Aren't you one of those guard dragons that was on the news?"

"Uh? Yes?" He said hesitatingly. He glanced at Danny, whom shook his head discreetly.

"Then why are you here protecting Danny and his friends when you should be with your king?" He asked. Colin began to sweat.

"Uh…" He began, but Danny interrupted him.

"He's my… cousin! Yea!" Danny said. "He saw that we were in trouble as she was flying by, and must have felt obligated to help a family member in need."

"Ok." Agent K said, suspicion still in his eyes, but he relaxed.

"I was just wondering." Agent X said from the sidelines. "What is with the animals outside?"

The trio looked at each other.

"We don't know?" Danny and Sam chorused together with synchronized nervous shrugs. Everyone else looked at them weirdly until the animals began to pound at the door.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Tucker said, and everyone jumped into action and out the hole. They ran down the street and some of the animals began to chase them.

"Split up!" Danny yelled. "They might get confused."

Sam and Tucker separated, but the GIW and Colin wouldn't leave Danny.

"I am going to fly out of sight behind you." Colin whispered to him before he disappeared into the sky again.

"Where is he going?" The GIW asked.

"He needed to go back to his king." Danny said. "Why don't you guys go left on the next corner while I go right? That way I can just run into an alley and transform without having to worry about you both." _I don't know how many of the dragon guard are watching me, and I don't want them to know that I am Danny Phantom. Plus, if I use my Dragon wings, then the GIW will know that I am the Dragon King as well. I need to lose them so that I can use my wings. That way no one will find out anything that they don't already know. _

"No sir. We cannot let you be harmed. We don't know what these animals want." They answered back to him.

"I can **fly**. Remember?" Danny said exasperatedly.

"Uh. Yes. Of course we did." They answered. "We will do as you say, sir."

They saluted him. Danny just rolled his eyes.

They got to a corner. "Now!" He said, and sure enough, the GIW ran off. He turned into an alley, where he took off his coat and stretched his wings in preparation as he ran to the dead end. Just as he reached it, he pumped his wings and jumped onto the wall and took to the air, losing the animals. As soon as he was sure that the GIW couldn't see him, he flew off toward another alley. _I don't see any other dragons, but they could be hiding still. Better safe than sorry._

He landed in another alley half way home and put on his white coat to hide his wings before he walked out with his hands in his pockets. He walked for a block and looked around. _Good. I don't think that anyone noticed. _ Suddenly, an arm pulled him into an alley.

Someone put his or her hand over his mouth and Danny began to struggle.

"Calm down, boy!" the stranger hissed. _ Wait a minute. I recognize that voice. Vlad!?_

"I am sure that you had guessed by now, but it is just me. Vladimir Masters." He told Danny before he removed his hand. "And before you begin to shot and yell at me, please hear me out."

Danny tried to interrupt him. "Vlad, you were—"

"Daniel—Danny, I need your help. Everywhere I go, people just shot at me. I can't even go to my estate. I just need you to talk to the world on my behalf. The world owes your ghost form a huge debt. They will most definitely listen to you." He interrupted.

"But Vlad. You need to run—" Danny tried again.

"You won't even need to reveal yourself." Vlad continued. "I just want my old life back and a second chance at Jack's and Maddie's friendship. I have really learned my lesso—"

He was cut off when Avalon came flying through the air and landed on Vlad. Colin appeared behind him and pulled him back. Two more dragons that Danny didn't know flew it and surrounded Vlad.

"Plasmius. What are you doing to our king?" Avalon told him. "You were banished from the world based on what I last saw."

"What?!" Vlad said, surprised. "What did you do boy? Reveal your secret?"

"No!" Danny said, struggling against Colin.

Vlad got up and shoved the three dragons away from him. He tried to reason with them.

"Please. Let me talk to Daniel privately. I just want a second chance at my life. Where am I supposed to go if I am exiled from every land on Earth?" Vlad said.

_He won't hurt them? Maybe he really does just want a second chance. _Danny thought. He remembered when he was sent to the future and Vlad had helped him. _In the alternate reality, I told Vlad that maybe all that anyone needs is a second chance. _Avalon snapped Danny out of his thoughts when he spoke.

"You aren't permitted to live by the laws of both dragons and humans. I was told to kill you should you came close enough by both King Daniel's mother and the President of the USA. We know how you have been watching him in the past 2 years, but for some reason, more than half of the tapes were destroyed when you left." Avalon stated as he and the other two dragons transformed into their larger state.

"NO!" Danny yelled and pulled himself out of Colin's arms. _In that timeline, he gave me a second chance when he could have had me killed. His problems would have been solved, but he still spared me. Now, I'll do the same. _Colin grabbed his arms to hold him back, but Danny still pulled away from him. Suddenly, Danny felt a lot of force on his back. He looked up. Colin had transformed into his dragon state and was holding him down with a claw.

"Colin." Danny said. His eyes turned to slits as his anger began to grow. "Let Vlad go or I will not be held responsible for the Dragon's Royal Guard when they are harmed."

'_I am sorry sir, but I cannot let you go. That… that monster needs to be killed._' Colin spoke to Danny mentally, as it is the only way that dragons could communicate in their Dragon Form. Danny's eyes began to turn luminescent.

In the mean time, Vlad was getting beaten. He pushed them away when he couldn't take much more, careful not to hurt them. He understood what he had done and felt that he deserved the punishment, but he still didn't want to die. _Although, if I don't get a chance to talk to Daniel, I will have nothing left but to die. _Vlad thought. Danny noticed this and grew even angrier.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Colin." Danny said. "This is your last warning."

'_No sir. This man doesn't have a second chance. His crime was too grea—_' He stopped when he saw that Danny's eyes were no longer blue, but a sickly glowing green with sharply slit pupils. He barely had time to blink before Danny grabbed one of his claws and threw him into a building. Colin's scream attracted the attention of Avalon and the other 2 attacking dragons. Danny walked up to them. His eyes glowing dangerously.

"Leave Vlad alone. He is under my protection." Danny ordered them. Avalon looked at him angrily.

'_I am sorry your __**HIGHNESS**__.'_ He spat at him, forgetting about Colin and ignoring Danny's glowing eyes. '_But you are only a young child. I don't care if you have golden wings, you are too much of a minor to be ordering me around, and the Dragon Council told me to kill this man if sighted. Colin is a fool to even listen to you. If you don't back off now __**SIR**__, I will have to order the soldiers to hold you back._'

If it were possible, Danny's eyes only grew brighter. Long golden claws extended from his hands and a light glowing, golden aura began to grow on his skin. He grabbed the soldier closest to him by the tail and threw him against a wall before piling him on top of the unconscious Colin.

'_Sir, are you sure? This is our king_.' The other soldier asked Avalon.

'_Yes I am sure. He is just a kid. Sure he is pretty strong, but that only means that we will need back up._' He said, and the soldier obeyed. As Danny threw the other soldier into the air and back to the ground, Avalon called for immediate back up. _I don't want to hurt them too badly. Maybe if I go slowly and give Avalon a chance to change his mind, then I won't have to fight him too. I hate having to support Vlad. Jazz is right. My hero complex is a problem. _ Danny sighed mentally.

As Danny turned his sights on Avalon, but he had forgotten to make sure that everyone else was unconscious. That is until the two soldiers on top of Colin jumped up and held him to the ground with their claws. One of them cut his side slightly as his huge claw landed on his shoulder. _This is so not fair. Two fully transformed dragons against me. They are so going to lose. _

It took him about ten more minutes to knock them out again before Danny was finally able to get back to Avalon. He grabbed the horns on his head, jumped into the air, and flipped Avalon onto his back to reach Vlad.

"Are you ok Vlad?" He asked.

"Yes, but I am very tired. Thank you for helping me." Vlad said as he reverted back into his human form. "What did they mean by you being their king?"

"Long story. If I give you a second chance, do you promise not to betray me?" Danny looking into Vlad's eyes.

"Yes." Vlad said.

_He looked earnest enough, and his actions did speak for themselves. Ugh. Plus, I don't think Vlad really deserves to die and I still technically owe him one. He was just a little demented. _Danny thought to himself.

"Then I will try my best, but just so you know. I am only doing this because if it weren't for your possible future self, I would be evil and all of my friends and family would be dead. This is also the last time that I will give you a chance. If you mess this up, don't come looking for me." Danny said as the back up arrived. They looked at all of the damage he had caused.

"What happened here?" One of them asked. Until he caught sight of Vlad. "It's him. Save our king!"

Danny stood up and put himself in front of Vlad.

"Stop!" He yelled, and surprisingly they obeyed. "I think that he needs a second chance. He seemed to have learned his lesson. If you don't agree, then you can try to remove me, but it is not my fault if you are hurt." He warned.

They didn't look very believing. "I am sorry sir, but then we will have to remove you for your own protection." The leader said as he turned to his group of ten dragons. "Get him out of here by any means necessary, and then proceed to disposing of the criminal Vladimir Masters." He ordered and the entire fleet transformed. They presented a very frightening sight. Vlad looked at them in awe. _Ok. Ten house-sized dragons commanded to take me away at any costs and to kill Vlad. How lucky it is that Vlad chose an alleyway so big that it could hold ten fully transformed dragons. _ He thought sarcastically. _I guess that I will have to try to transform. If I can't reach my dragon form, then I will have to use my ghost form. _

He took off his jacket and heard Vlad gasp. _My god! Those wings… he— he's a dragon! That is probably a fortune growing on his back! So that was what they were talking about._

Danny concentrated. _Come on. Come on… Oh! This is just like going ghost! Now… which of these energies is my dragon form? I bet that it is the warm energy. _He pulled at the warm 'energy' that he found near his ghost 'energy' in his mind and shut his eyes. _Please oh please let my dragon form be large enough and strong enough to beat these guys._

He peeked an eye open and looked around. He was a little taller than the 2-story apartment building beside him, which meant that he was at least a story taller than the dragons surrounding him. Danny looked down and saw the gapping dragons below him and Vlad. _He would probably be safer on my back during this fight. _Danny thought as he reached down and hooked Vlad's tattered suit by a huge claw and placed him on his back.

'_Hold on tight Vlad!_' Danny thought-spoke to him. _ This is going to take some getting use to. _

He tested out his wings and new muscles just as the other dragons were breaking out of their shock. _Ok. I don't think that this body is too different from my ghost and human body, but either way, this is what I have to work with. I should probably lead them into the sky. If we fight here, there will be a lot of property damage. Anyway, everyone here already knows the existence of dragons. This shouldn't surprise them too much. _He stretched his wings and took off, the fleet of dragons following him.

'_Vlad! I am going to take this fight into the air. I can only speak mind-to-mind in dragon form. You will probably be safer with me as I fight so that they can't attack you while I am distracted. Stay low on my back ok._' Danny thought to Vlad as they climbed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Vlad's POV when Danny transformed…)

_I never thought that Daniel could be so beautiful. _Vlad thought as he looked at the beauty, grace, and nobility of the creature that had just formed above his head. It looked to be made of solid gold, with short, elegant horns curving on the crown of his head. On the neck was a collar of many valuable jewels. Danny was a dragon that every young boy had dreamed of riding and keeping as a pet. Large, proud, and glowing. He had short and even spikes growing on his neck and down his back, excluding a bare spot at the base of his neck and shoulders. He looked like he was sculpted out of a block of gold by a master; polished until all of the surfaces were smooth. He looked like a god.

Danny slowly opened his eyes to reveal soft and warm deep-sea blue eyes that were luminated with a fire deep inside of him. They contrasted his golden scales perfectly. Vlad saw the strong muscles on his neck ripple and move elegantly as he craned his head to look for something. _I don't think that I have seen anything quite as magnificent as him, and I have been all around the world. He could even be called the eighth world wonder if he were part of the land!_

He looked around. All of the fleet was looking at Danny with wonder and appreciation. _I guess that I am not the only one who really appreciates this sight. I was very lucky to persuade Danny to help me. Hopefully, he can knock some sense into these dragons before I am killed. I wonder what he meant when he said that he owed me. What the—_

Vlad felt something rip through the back of his clothing and rub against his back. He turned around a saw a beautiful golden claw holding him up by the back of his shirt. _My. The back of his claw is so soft and smooth. It is almost like lying against a pillar. _ He touched the underside of the claw that was poking out from his shirt. _ Although, its underside is the sharpest object that I have ever seen or touched. It would make a wonderful weapon. Wait, what is he doing? _When he landed on Danny's back, Vlad grinned. _I can't believe it! I am living the dream of every youthful boy! I am riding on the back of a dragon!_

'_Hold on tight Vlad!_' A voice appeared in his head. _ What was that! It sounded like Danny. _Suddenly, Danny lurched forwards and up. Vlad quickly grabbed onto the spines in front of his and head on with all of his might. _Thank goodness that these spines are soft, or I probably wouldn't have my hands right now. _He looked back to see the fleet of dragons following them. _I hope that I survive this fight!_

'_Vlad! I am going to take this fight into the air. I can only speak mind-to-mind in dragon form. You will probably be safer with me as I fight so that they can't attack you while I am distracted. Stay low on my back ok._' Danny thought to Vlad as they climbed.

_I hope that I survive this fight! _Vlad thought as he lay as flat as possible on Danny's back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Back to Danny…)

The fight was dazzling and amazing. It was stuff right out of fairy tales. Fireballs flew, and dragons swooped through the air. Danny dodged as well as he could, but one of them still hit his hind leg. _I never knew that dragons could really breathe fire. It hurts just as much as an ecto-blast! At least 3 of the ones that missed me took out other dragons. Seven left to go. _

A fireball came Danny's way. He had only a short time to move, or be hit. He pumped his wings downward as hard as he could try to rise as fast as needed, and felt a surge of ghost energy extend from his core. Not only did he rise, but two glowing green-gold waves of energy also flew from his wings and tore through the fireball and back to the attacker. They looked like giant knives with moving and mixing swirls of pure gold and green.

_That was so cool! Now how did I do that?_ He concentrated and tried to twine some of his ghost energy through the now-smooth surface of his wings. It didn't get the desired effect. Instead, his wings reformed their feathers… which turned into green-spotted pins. _What am I supposed to do with this? _Danny thought.

Another dragon practically collided with him. He tried to jerk his body away, but wasn't fast enough. Suddenly, he felt a tingly feeling in his wings. He looked down and saw the last of the pins shot down at the falling figure of the 5th dragon. _I really like this. I wonder what else I can do. Maybe I should try that fireball thing. _He thought.

He concentrated on the warmer part of his energy core, and opened his mouth. A giant blue fireball came out. _Why isn't it golden or green like my other attacks? Or at least red or orange like everyone else._ He looked at the dragon that he had aimed at. It was on the wall unconscious, it's hard, metal scales burned right off. _Man. Their fireballs didn't hurt that much. _

He flew over to the dragon, which slowly lifted his head. '_Sorry. I didn't think that it would do so much damage._' Danny apologized.

'_It's ok. You only got the top layer. It should heal pretty fast. Sorry about having to attack you, but it isn't personal. It's orders.'_ He thought back. Danny sighed in relief before he took off back into battle.

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt them so much if I used my ghost energy instead. _He thought. He did the same as before and opened his mouth and… lightning came out. Danny quickly jerked his head and made it hit a building instead. _That was too close. Lightning would have killed them! Their bodies are made of metal. One more try, I am getting really tired. Maybe a mixture will make it less damaging, after all, hot plus cold equals…uh… mild?_

This time, a cold blast of air came out. It swept over the area and froze the second to last dragon that had been unfortunate enough to be flying in his path. _ Ok… maybe I should keep my mouth shut. It does even more damage than my wings. Although all of these new powers are sooooo cool!_ He felt a cramp in his right wing and plummeted down by 20 feet. He landed on his feet to find his head only a foot away from a young boy looking at him with bugged eyes.

'_Uh… hi._' Danny thought to him. '_Sorry that I almost squashed you._'

If anything, the little boy's eyes seemed to just grow bigger. _I am getting really tired now. Maybe I should have controlled the amount of energy that I put into those blasts._ _Well, one more to go. The general. Maybe I can talk him into giving up and letting me rest. _

Danny looked up. '_General!_'

'_Yes?_' The gray dragon answered and hovered above him. _This is a good sign. He is listening._ Danny thought.

'_Will you stop fighting me? I am tired and I took out your entire fleet. Can you please give him a chance?_' Danny pleaded.

'_I am sorry sir. I sympathize with you, but the orders were to kill him._' The Grey dragon answered. '_And even if we did protect him, what are we going to do about the government? What about the rest of the world? They want vengeance._'

_He has a point…wait… what about? No. I hate that idea. Do I really owe Vlad so much that I would do that for him?_ Danny craned his head to look at Vlad on his back. He looked wind-torn and frightened, but he seemed to have enjoyed the flight. For once Danny didn't see the businessman, but a normal man that had the most exhilarating experience of his life. It was like something evil had truly left his eyes. He thought back to the Vlad of the alternate reality. Their eyes looked very similar now, but with a small difference. Vlad of the present held not only a broken and sane soul, but hope as well. Danny mentally sighed. _He deserves a second chance. Everyone does. Anyway, if this goes though properly, I won't really be losing anything. There will just be a lot of … change. _

Danny looked back up to the general. '_Don't worry about that. I will take care of it._' He thought back.

The general just hovered there for a minute before responding. '_Fine. You are my king, and there for hold more authority, but can you play along? This way I can keep my job without having to fight too much. _'

Danny relaxed. '_Anything._'

'_I need you to 'defeat' me._' The general told him. '_Just hit me in the head softly with your claws and I will fake falling unconscious. Try to make it realistic._'

Danny just nodded and flew up to him, following through with the request. The gray dragon made a giant and very dramatic act out of it by moaning, head clutching, and the prolonged 'fall' though the sky. _Wow. And I thought that Sam's mom was the most dramatic person that I had ever met. This guy's not even a good actor. _

Danny looked down and saw all of the unconscious forms of the dragon fleet. Colin was twitching. Danny giggled as well as a dragon could, which came out more of a gurgle. Danny's eyes traveled past the war zone and his scales paled. Off in the distance, about half a block away, were a **lot** of people watching and about 5 different news channels. They had awestruck faces on, and they wouldn't stop staring at him.

"Well Daniel? DANIEL!" Vlad said, snapping Danny out of his mind. Danny had forgotten about him for a minute. "I think you should go down there. If you don't explain, your dragon form is going to get bad publicity. This is how you made it so easy for Walker to turn you into Public Enemy #1 before. The people didn't know you, but they knew the mayor. Right now, they are probably awed by your beauty, and you can use it to gain their good sides. Set your image now."

'_Uh? Oh. You're right…I guess. Wait what about how I look. I am NOT beautiful._' Danny argued as he took off and landed in front of the crowd. They back up quite a bit to give him a one-foot space between him and them.

"Sure. You can say that until you get a good look at yourself in front of a mirror… or maybe a news report in your case." Vlad retorted. Danny let it go. He was way too tired to argue. _I guess that I will have to get used to this. I am supposed to be protecting him._

Danny got ready to address the when a yell came from behind him. Avalon had woken up.

'_No. I don't care if you are my king. This makes no sense. You will cause the planet to be in peril again, and Danny Phantom may not be able to save us again._' Avalon yelled loudly into everyone's minds, a manic gleam in his eyes.

'_I don't care if I harm the great 'king' if it means killing that man. His scales will prevent a large amount of the damage and a few people may be killed, but Masters will be dead. _' Avalon yelled mentally as he shot a huge fireball at Danny and the crowd. It was big enough to engulf most of Danny and some of the crowd to Danny's left and right.

Danny thought fast. He instinctively stretched his wings in front of him to shield himself and the on-lookers. He felt as the fireball hit. He peeked an eye open.

_That didn't hurt._ Was his first thought, but then he heard a scream. A little of the fire had leaked thought on the edge of his wings, and a little girl was slightly burned. The mother comforted the girl to no more than a few silent tears, but the girl was still in pain. Danny felt his eyes turn green.

'_What will it take you to understand VLAD is under my protection? Now you have hurt an innocent child!_' Danny yelled mentally, not realizing how loud or public it was. Golden waves of energy began to build around his body and whip at everything and everyone. He began to think of the time of when he had met his alternate reality. Everyone, both innocent and guilty had gotten hurt and killed, all because of him. Now a little girl who had just wanted to watch the cool show had gotten hurt because of him defending someone else.

It was simply the last straw. The whips of energy merged together to cover his body and shot outwards in all directions. It overtook 5 blocks. Afterwards, everyone who had been overtaken by it were on their hands and knees, crying. Avalon included. You see, that blast of light had projected to everyone within the energy the experience that Danny had the moment that Danny had thought that his entire family killed, his experience from meeting Vlad, the emotions from the entire adventure. The only difference was that everyone in the memory were replaced with each person's closest friends and family and their names instead of Danny's, with the exclusion of Vlad. Danny had been able to control some of it. They had walked in his shoes for that one memory.

They looked up at him and saw the tired golden dragon, barely wake, but still standing protectively over Vlad. Even the dragons that Danny had knocked unconscious were wincing. Avalon was begging for forgiveness, trying to say that he hadn't understood properly. Danny just said that it was ok, but he needed to apologize to the girl that had been burned. Avalon did so with such a combination of regret and sorrow and nose licking that the little girl only giggled and apologized for making a scene.

It wasn't until all of the dragons had told Danny, one at a time, that they now understood and supported him did he relax. They walked up to him and picked him up by his sides, two dragons on each end and lifted him. Just as they were getting ready to take off, Danny stopped them. '_Don't forget about Vlad._' He thought to them.

Avalon looked at him and spoke. '_I will carry him. It is the least that I could do._'

Vlad climbed carefully on to his back and took off, still reeling from what he had experienced in his mind. _I never knew that the little badger had experienced so much. No wonder he felt so obligated to help me. I swear I never want to be that lonely or broken in the future. I must not waste this last chance. I don't think that even I have experienced as much as he has. _

They flew out of sight and Danny quickly changed back in the alley before he fell asleep in the general's claws. _This is a magnificent boy. He is a true king that will most definitely take the dragon race into a new golden age. I wonder where he got that memory. His parents don't seem to know that anything like this had ever happened. Who is Clockwork? _The General thought as he took off for Fenton Works hidden by the dark sky with a bruised Colin and a whipped Avalon on his left and right, after dismissing his fleet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

What will happen next? Will Vlad be killed? What is Danny planning on doing to keep the world governments happy and quiet with Vlad back on earth? Tune in next time to find out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**ameliato2004:** I had always wanted to put that at the ending of one of my chapters. It was so much fun! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me two tries to get it like this. Thanks again to my grammar beta, Dannyphantomfreeek for checking all of my work! Tell me what you think. **Don't forget to review. I want at least 5 this time!** I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 11The Deal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom.

**ameliato2004:** Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't mean to wait this long to update. I kind of lost track of time. Plus, for some reason I have lost contact with my beta. I am posting it un-betaed because you have already had to wait much too long for an update. Anyway….. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think of my un-betaed version. Is it that bad? **And Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!**

**Previously on Chapter 10:The Fight and the Delegates:** The GIW told Danny that they knew his secret, and that the leaders of the other countries also know. They still don't know that Danny is also the Dragon king. Some of the countries sent delegates to try to get Danny to agree to become the heir to their throwns/governments. They argue, but Danny still refuses. Although, they still insist on assigning him guards as soon as possible. When Danny tried to leave the school, he was confronted with a large hoard of animals surrounding the school. Colin popped in to distract the animals as he blasted a hole for the trio to escape by. Before anyone could go anywhere, the GIW appear and meet Colin. They make excuses for both Colin and the GIW without revealing either of Danny's secrets to the other. They all escaped through the hole, and decided to split up to reduce the number of animals on each of their tails. All of them follow Danny, the GIW, and Colin. Somehow, Danny loses the GIW, but not Colin and flys off, away from the animals. He hides in an alley to cover his wings, but as he walks home, Vlad appears and grabs his arm. As he tried to get Danny to help him get a second chance, the Royal Dragon Guard appears and tries to kill Vlad against Danny's orders. Vlad proves his sincerity to Danny, and Danny transforms for the first time into his Dragon Form. He flys into the air to prevent too much property damage and a crowd forms as he fights. He learns of new powers that his Dragon Form has, and beats all of the Dragons on the back up fleet, as well as gaining help from a Dragon General. This is when he noticed the crowd, and Vlad told him to explain things to prevent a bad reputation, but as he walks up to them, Avalon wakes up and fires a giant fireball. Danny protects the crowd and news vans with his wings, but a little girl still gets burned. Danny loses his temper, and releases a tide of energy that forced everyone in its range to experience what Danny went through in The Ultimate Enemy. The fleet understand, and flys him to privacy to transform back to human before carrying both him and Vlad back home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Your Highness, **

Danny Phantom

**Chapter 11: The Deal**

(The General's pov…)

They landed on the street in front of Danny's house after making sure that no one was near and transformed back to their humanly states.

'Everyone! Cover your wings! Our King doesn't want others to know of his dragonic status. You may watch out of sight afterwards.' He ordered. _If people see his being carried back by a large fleet of Dragons, they are bound to figure the truth out. I really don't want to get on his bad side by revealing this before he was ready. _

'Colin, Avalon. As soon as Danny is returned to his parents, you will head back to the Cave to recover. Have someone from the Royal Guard take your shift for today. You can come back tomarrow.'The General informed them. Colin and Avalon looked downcast. The General sighed.

_No one likes to miss out when something drastic happens, especially if they feel responsible for it. _'Althought, if you must,' The General continued. '…you may come with me to speak with his parents. You are his offical guards after all.'

The General carefully handed Danny over to Colin and Avalon in order to cover his wings. His fleet disappeared as soon as he, Vlad, Colin, and Avalon were ready, and the General carried Danny over to his house, careful not to wake him. _Why is this boy so light. It feels like I am only caring a stuffed goose-feathered pillow! I must tell his parents that he needs to gain some weight. This is not healthy, and our species can't lose him to something like being animic._

Just when he was 5 feet from the door, two huge men in white jumped out of the bushes. They landed directly in front of the house's entrance and immediately went into attack positions. Guns trained at the Dragons.

'Put the boy down and step away from him.' The African ordered.

Colin and Avalon just stepped in front of the General.

'Hi Agents K and X! Remember me?' Colin asked. Colin sighed and pulled off his coat. 'It's me, Colin. Danny got caught in the middle of the dragon fight on the news. His is a little tired.'

'Oh.' Agent K said. 'Is your king ok? That memory was scary. Even to us.'

'Do you mean to say that the energy wave that Dan- I mean the Dragon King released was able to travel throught the news cameras?!' Vlad said incrediously.

'You!' The Agents said simutatiously. 'What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be with the Dragon King?'

'Ugh?' Vlad's eyes flicked around, looking for an excuse.

'I am a …cough…close friend of Phantom, so when I got hurt,… cough…, Phantom came down to help me, and got caught in the energy wave. He fully supports the Dragon King's decision to give Vlad a second chance.' Danny said, startling everyone. No one had noticed that Danny had woken up while everyone was talking. _Thank goodness for unobservant adults. That actually gave me some time to think up a good excuse. _'Phantom understood that the Dragon King couldn't keep Vlad with him or his identity would be given away, and he couldn't keep Vlad with him because he too had an identity to keep, which I won't reveal, so he asked me to take Vlad in. The fact that I live with 2 out of the 3 people that he wants to have a second chance with also added in.'

The General leaned into Danny's ear and whispered. 'When did you speak with Danny Phantom?'

'I didn't, but his is as much of my best friend as Sam and Tucker. I know that he'll support me.' Danny answered.

Agents K and X looked at him seriously. 'Is Danny Phantom sure?'

'Yes.' Dany answered.

'The government won't like this.' They continued. 'How is … cough…he going to persuade the world to accept this decision?'

'I have a guess.' Danny answered. 'Let's go inside and explain things to my parents.'

'Wait, I have one more question.' The General stated. 'What are the GIW doing at your house?'

'Oh, they are just training as guards using Danny as a tool.' Colin pipped up. '

'Yes. If you want proof, just ask Daniel's parents.' The GIW agents answered. 'Now lets head inside.'

As they passed the enterance, Agents X and K whispered quickly into Danny's ear.

'After we lost you, we came straight here to make your parents believe that we really are training to be guards. Plus, we know better than to try to look for you. After all, if a ghost doesn't want to be found, it won't be found.' Agent K told him.

'It was too good of an excuse not to inforce. Are you ok?' Agent X continued after Danny had nodded. 'You have some pretty powerful young friends Daniel. First the heir to the Manson wealth, and now the King of Dragons? You have great instincts.'

Danny just smiled at them and walked in, only to sigh. His parents already had their entire arsnal aimed at Vlad, as well as that of their household. Vlad looked like he was about to piss his pants. _This is going to take a while. I should have remembered that Mom and Dad had the entire house set against his ecto-signature as priority. _ Danny quickly jumped in and began the long explanations.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(Sam's pov…)

Sam had just gotten home. She sighed and quickly dumped her backpack onto the ground in front of the door. Sam sighed. She could feel energy flowing out of her body like she was still running a 2-mile marathon. _What in the world is going on? It was only a short jog. None of the animals were really chasing me either. _She walked down the hall into the living room and jerked in surprise to see her parents there, sitting by the phone.

"Ugh,…hi?" Sam said curiously. "I thought that you guys had a business meeting or something."

"Yes dear." Her mother answered in her overly peppy tone. "But it was close by this time. Don't worry. If all goes well, we'll tell you about it."

"Ok…. Is it ok if I use the phone?" Sam asked.

"Sorry Honey, but we are waiting for a very important call. Why don't you use that cell phone that we got you?" Her father asked before he and her mother went back to sitting there like creepy maniacs by the phone, with wide, too happy smiles on their faces. Sam shuddered. _I hate using that phone, but I have to make sure that Danny is ok. _

She sighed and answered while she headed up to her room. "Fine."

Out came a vivid pink phone with little smiling bunnies, flowers, and hearts all over it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Back with Danny…)

Danny sighed and rubbed his head as he finished his explanation. Somehow, he was able to change it up just enough to not only make it believable, but also to make it so that no one learned or really suspected anything about him that they didn't already know. _Finally. Now all I have to do is secure this with the GIW. Then I can go to bed. _

The GIW, the General, Colin, and Avalon went into Danny's room when he had finished explaining what had happened to discuss their decision before they came back out.

"You will be on parole with Daniel as your officinal warden, but Mr. and Mrs. Fenton can and will intervene if he cannot handle you, and we will be watching. You are very lucky. This will be your last chance." The General looked Vlad in the eye as he set Vlad's limits. "Stay within 5 feet of Daniel at all times except for when he is in the bathroom or changing clothing. In respect of the fact that Daniel doesn't want his peers to know of his dragonic lineage, turn invisible and intangible in public around him. If Daniel and Phantom both believe that you can be trusted with more freedom, then they may extend your perimeters a bit more after a week."

With that, the General, Colin, and Avalon headed out the door. As they spread their wings, the General signaled for Daniel to come. Danny cooperated and left the house. _Oh great. Here come the extra conditions that the GIW can't know about. _

"Daniel, because of the fact that you want to declare that Vlad is off-limits, you have to accept the position as our king. Is this understood?" He asked.

Danny nodded.

"Then you must also understand that you must eventually announce yourself to the world as our king…" He continued.

Danny's eyes widened. "Are you sure that I have to so soon? I mean, I don't think that I am ready for my friends—"

The General quickly cut him off. "You don't have to announce yourself to the world yet. We will do that when you are ready. For now, we just wish to reveal you to a few choice Dragons and humans, all of which we are sure will keep your secret, if only for the safety of their hides." The General said with a smirk.

Danny relaxed a little. _ I guess that this is ok. I mean what are the chances that I actually know some of them? Well except for Dash. It was only a matter of time anyway. _"That is fine with me, but why would you care about revealing me to choice people? Why not your entire society, or maybe the…world." Danny's voice broke on that one.

"Well isn't it obvious?" The General quirked an eyebrow. "You are the first of a line of Kings of our race. We have waited thousands of years for it to develop, and if it dies with you, we will have to wait even more. All countries, societies, major business owners, well you know the list, with only one sole heir always set balls and parties in hopes of insuring that their will be an new heir eventually…."

Danny's face paled at the direction that the conversation was heading. "Wait a minute. You aren't trying to tell me that you are going to try and set me up for marriage as soon as I am able to be married are you?! I am only 16!"

The General just grinned. "That is also the most preferred age for most countries and business owners to begin looking for a match for their young heirs."

Danny turned a ghostly white and began to open his mouth, but Colin cut in.

"Well would you just look at the time? I think you should go to the elders to report this wondrous news and to allow them some time to find a few matches."

The General tried to respectfully hide is smirk at Danny's reaction from him. "You are right. Don't forget to make sure that the Guys In White do not see you guarding Daniel. It may rise suspicion that I am sure that the highness wouldn't like."

He stretched his wings and took off. "Oh, and Daniel?"

Danny just looked up, his mind was still trying to get past the idea of early marriage.

"You can't back out now. You accepted it with being King, and the declaration that officalized it is already set. If I must I will use your parents to force you to meet the girls. Bye!" The General yelled as he disappeared into the sky with Colin and Avalon flying to Danny's roof. Danny stood there for a bit before he began to try to compose himself. _Marriage! I can't believe what I have gotten myself into! Ok. Deep breathes. I still have to deal with the GIW and Vlad. I have got to stay calm. I can talk to Jazz about this later. _

When he walked back in, he saw that all that was left were the GIW, Vlad, and Jazz. _Mom and Dad must have gone up to prepare for bed. This is the perfect time. _Jazz looked at him with questioning eyes. She began to try to use hand signals behind the GIW to communicate with him. Danny laughed quietly in his mind. _She is sooooo bad at that. She looks like she is making fun of them. _

"Jazz, cut it out. They know already." Danny told her. She began to pale. "Don't worry Jazz, if they were going to rip me apart molecule by molecule, they would have already."

"I am really tired now. Can you one of you guys explain things to Jazz and Vlad for me while we talk about what the world wants so bad from me that they would permit Vlad to come back?" Danny asked. The two agents nodded.

Agent K took Vlad and Jazz to the kitchen while Agent X and Danny sat down on the couch.

"Well, when we were discussing with the dragons on Vlad's situation earlier, Agent K and I called the world's diplomats and explained the situation to them. All of them decided to allow you to set the rule worldwide under specific conditions. They want to to accept the earlier proposal and all of the responsibilities." He told him.

_Great. Maybe they will just get tired of me after a little while. Well, I already went this far, might as well continue. _ "Would I have to reveal my identity?" Danny asked.

"Well, yes. Eventually you would have to, but not until you wish." Agent X answered. _That's a relief. That probably means that they won't try to find me any matches like the dragons. Ha! Common worldwide tradition in deed!_

"Hello! Daniel are you still listening,… ugh sir?" Agent X waved his hand in front of Danny's face.

Danny shook his head. " Oh, yea. I'm listening."

"Will you accept their conditions?" Agent X asked.

"Fine." Danny said, and began to stand up, but Agent X stopped him and held a paper to him.

"You need to sign this binding contract. Your parents have already seen, read, and signed it under the assumption that it only meant the Dragon's kingdom. This will bind you to the what ever you agreed with the Dragons and with us." Agent X explained and held out a pen to Danny. Sure enough, he found his parent's signatures on the dotted lines above his and he signed.

"Wait. You didn't read this did you?" He asked. _If they had, they must know about my third identity. What if the Dragons had read it?!_

"No. For some reason, the president of the USA classified this as confidential. We are only supposed to get you to sign it. The papers from the dragons were just stapled in for convience. Don't worry. It doesn't even mention your ghost powers. Although, Agent K and I were very curious why you parents automatically assumed that it was talking about the dragons when it kept mentioning you being a future ruler…" Agent X answered.

"Don't ask me. They are a bit on the eccentric side. We both know that." Danny answered, trying to throw off Agent X's suspicions.

"Don't we know it." Agent X agreed. " I am sure it was nothing."

_Wow. Good thing that they are still clueless. If it weren't for the blood sample, they probably would have never figured it out. _

Jazz and Vlad walked back in with Agent K. Both were wearing stunned faces. Jazz looked more smug than surprised, but Vlad just looked shocked and amazed.

"I get stuck in space for just 2 weeks and you end up using that time to somehow reform the face and rules of the planet!" Vlad said. "I wasn't expecting this when I looked for your help."

Danny smirked a bit. "It's not like I wanted it. You forced me to accept it. You know how I am about annomocity."

The Agent went down the hall into the guestrooms as they talked.

"You can prepare for bed. Your bedroom for now is the guest room just beyond my room." Danny told him impatiently. For some reason, he was becoming very, very annoyed and impatient at something he didn't know. "Jazz and I will be in our rooms. I want to talk to her for a bit."

They all went up to prepare. Jazz sat down on his bed and Danny sat at his computer.

"I always knew that you could reach heights if you just found the right way with enough hard work, although I never thought that you would do it this way or get this high." Jazz pondered as he settled in.

"Jazz, that is not what I need to talk about." Danny said.

"Fine your _highness_." Jazz teased. "What is it that is bothering you so much that you go to your big sis?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "You know how the General was talking to me outside?"

Jazz nodded.

"Well, he wanted me to know that I was officially the heir to the Dragon's thrown, and that they wanted me to…to…togetmarriedassoonaspossible." Danny spit it out.

Jazz just looked at him for a minute, then burst out laughing. "That is so old fashioned!" She gasped.

"I am serious Jazz! Can they really make me get married?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry Danny! You're still an American. Maybe a royal one, but an American still. They can force you to meet the girls, but they cannot force you to marry before you are ready." Jazz calmed him and he relaxed. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was already 10:45 p.m.

"You know. It is getting pretty late. We should get to bed soon too. Night Danny." She told him with a smirk.

Danny smiled, he had the perfect comeback for the 'highness' thing. "Night your royal princess." He told her as he closed the door on her frozen face and whispered. "You know that by normal laws, that if I am King and you are my sister, that you are a Princess."

Danny got to close the door with the last image of Jazz's mouth falling open and her eyes turning into saucers as what he said sunk in. Danny snickered and got ready. When he was done, he settled in his warm, soft bed and decided to check his phone. His eyes widened when he found that there were 51 messages from Sam asking if he was ok. The last one had many indescribable terms on it that made Danny's face pale. He quickly texted her an answer.

_**Sorry that I didn't answer earlier. K{ Many, many things came up. I will tell 2marrow. 2 tired and sleepy to do so now. Night.**_

He waited for about a minute before a reply came.

_**:[ Fine. I am pretty tired 2. I don't really know why. You better tell all 2marO. Night.**_

Danny smiled and put his phone away before falling into a deep, deep sleep. Meanwhile, far away at Sam's house, a phone could be heard ringing and her parents picked it up before the first ring had ended.

"Yes, Manson residence…. He agreed and you are willing to accept our offer? ….This is great! We would like to have it before the Grandball over dinner. Have him here at 6:00 p.m. tomorrow and we will travel there together. We will have everything prepared. Thank you…..Goodbye to you too." Jeremy answered the phone. He hugged his wife in happiness. "They were able to convince him in time for the ball, and they have accepted our offer. Now all that we must do is prepare Samantha."

They got to work immediately at what they needed to do to persuade Sam, while said person slept peacefully and unsuspecting in her wide, comfy bed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**ameliato2004:** Well, I hope that you all liked this chapter. Once again, thanks to my beta Dannyphantomfreeeak for looking over my work at the random times that I send them. I probably won't be able to update soon because band season is starting soon, but I will try. Sorry about leaving you at a cliffhanger, but it was too good of a chance not too. Oh ya. I just got my learner's permitt!!!!!!!!!!Yaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Bye! **And Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12The Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom.

**ameliato2004:** Sorry everyone. I have had too much work lately. I never thought that AP classes could give so much. Anyway, I don't plan on giving up on this story, but each update will probably be lengthy in between. I will try my best to update sooner from now on. I haven't gotten much word from my old grammar beta, so timeghost823 is my new beta. Say yay and welcome to her!

**timeghost823:** Hey guy, oh and sorry to say I'm not official, but I've been doing this for a really long time just not on the net.

**ameliato2004:** Oh….and before I forget… **Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!**

**Previously on Chapter 10:The Fight and the Delegates:**

Danny smiled, he had the perfect comeback for the 'highness' thing. "Night your royal princess." He told her as he closed the door on her frozen face and whispered. "You know that by normal laws, that if I am King and you are my sister, that you are a Princess."

Danny got to close the door with the last image of Jazz's mouth falling open and her eyes turning into saucers as what he said sunk in. Danny snickered and got ready. When he was done, he settled in his warm, soft bed and decided to check his phone. His eyes widened when he found that there were 51 messages from Sam asking if he was ok. The last one had many indescribable terms on it that made Danny's face pale. He quickly texted her an answer.

Sorry that I didn't answer earlier. K{ Many, many things came up. I will tell 2marrow. 2 tired and sleepy to do so now. Night.

He waited for about a minute before a reply came.

:[ Fine. I am pretty tired 2. I don't really know why. You better tell all 2marO. Night.

_**Danny smiled and put his phone away before falling into a deep, deep sleep. Meanwhile, far away at Sam's house, a phone could be heard ringing and her parents picked it up before the first ring had ended. **_

"_**Yes, Manson residence…. He agreed and you are willing to accept our offer? ….This is great! We would like to have it before the Grandball over dinner. Have him here at 6:00 p.m. tomorrow and we will travel there together. We will have everything prepared. Thank you…..Goodbye to you too." Jeremy answered the phone. He hugged his wife in happiness. "They were able to convince him in time for the ball, and they have accepted our offer. Now all that we must do is prepare Samantha."**_

_** They got to work immediately at what they needed to do to persuade Sam, while said person slept peacefully and unsuspecting in her wide, comfy bed. **_

****

**Chapter 12**** The Revelation: **

(Back at Casper High, 4 am…)

Mr. Lancer whistled happily as he unlocked his room. His cup of steaming hot coffee warming his chilled hands in the refreshing morning cold. _What a wonderful morning. No students, no noisy neighbors, and an empty school…the perfect time to grade yesterday's tests!_ He thought as he shut the door, put his coffee down on his desk, at down, and pulled his feet onto the table.

Two dark shadows lurked toward his room. "Are you sure that this is where he went?" One of the shadows asked.

"Yes. He is settled now, so just get on with it." The other shadowed prompted it. "We have orders, so go!"

"Fine."

Mr. Lancer sighed and had just gotten comfortable when…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Now who could that be? No student in their right mind comes to school at 4 am. Maybe Danny accidentally slept walked here again. He thought as he got up. He opened the door and… it was just Agents X and K.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Lancer." Agent K began. "You may know us as Agents X and K."

Mr. Lancer cocked an eyebrow. "That is very well, but you two are government agents. Why are you here?"

"Is it safe to assume that you have been the teacher of Daniel Fenton for the past 3 years?" Agent X continued, ignoring Lancer's questions.

"Yes, that would be correct." Lancer agreed, slowly becoming annoyed with them. "What does he have to do with this? Is Daniel in some sort of gang activity?"

"This conversation is confidential, and do you swear not to speak of this to anyone not approved by all of the governments of the good planet Earth?" Agent X continued.

"I thought that you worked only for the U.S.A. government…" Lancer stopped speaking when Agents K and X gave him a strict look. "Yes, I swear."

"Then sign this contract and allow us to come in." Agent K ordered him and shoved a contract under his nose.

(An hour later…)

Lancer finally sighed and signed the document and turned to the men.

"So these papers are telling me that Daniel, the shy and weak boy that always ran off to the bathroom in the middle of my important lessons, had been spending the last 2 and a half years saving lives and the Earth?" Agents K and X nodded. "…And now he has been named the heir to almost every throne in the planet, and you want me to make sure that he gets all that he can from school?!"

Agents K and X nodded again. "So will you do it?"

"Holy Common Sense! Of course?! Who wouldn't want to become the personal mentor of what will be one of the greatest figures in history? This tops even Socraties, the great scholar that tutored Alexander the Great in his youth, but why me?" Lancer asked.

"Well, for one, you know the boy the best… Plus, you have gotten teacher of the year nation-wide for 6 years in a row, though you never actually attended the ceremonies." Agent X explained.

"Oh ya… I always did believe that those ceremonies were just a bunch of Huckle Berry Finns." Lancer agreed. "Alright. So long as—"

KNOCK! KNOCK!KNOCK!

It was coming from the window.

"Who could that possibly be?" Lancer said as he casually neared the window, and unlatched it. Immediately 2 colorful, leath shapes dove in and fanned their wings as they landed. "Mr. Lancer?"

One of them asked. He had beautiful red wings.

"Yes?" Mr. Lancer asked, shocked.

"We need you to concentrate more on Daniel Fenton in your teachings." The other person, with green wings stripped with yellow stated. Neither seemed to notice the GIW behind them as they spoke.

"Wait! Why? Who are you? What are you?!" Mr. Lancer asked as he rubbed his forehead. This is giving me a headache.

"Sorry. I am Colin, and this is Avalon. We are part of the newly-revealed species of humans on the news a few days ago." The red-winged man politely answered and handed Lancer another set of papers. "These papers will explain everything."

"I am getting old. I can't believe that I forgot that too." Lancer sighed and began to read again. This seems very similar to the earlier situation.

Colin finally noticed Agents X and K. "What are you two doing here? And how much did you hear?"

"We could ask you the same things." Agent X answered. "What do you care about Daniel Fenton? Don't you have a King to watch over?"

"Nothing. We only want to insure that all relations to our King are well educated." Colin answered. Avalon began to glare at Agent K as they argued. This continued for a good 15 minutes of political word-swapping, switching between who's King would be taught by Lancer and Daniel's relations to their Kings. It included a lot of excuses to hide most of the truth though, until they heard a laugh.

Mr. Lancer had begun to recognize the formatting of the page and had skimmed over it, letting out a large gaff when he finally figured everything out.

"Why are you laughing?" Avalon asked, turning away from Agent K.

I should probably tell them. It isn't good to keep important, inter-global information from the governments. Although, I must admit. I have no idea how Daniel managed to hide 2 identities. At least I now know why he looked so stressed so often. No wonder.

"You two have been fighting over and about the same person." Mr. Lancer simpily stated.

"What are you talking about?!" Both the agents and the dragons exclaimed.

"Daniel Fenton is both of your kings." Mr. Lancer clarified. "Agents X and K, if you looked on his back, then you would probably find a pair of golden wings, and if you dragons tested his blood, then you would probably find traces of ectoplasm."

They just gaped at him.

Lancer sighed. "Must I do everything here?" He pulled out the papers that the agents had given him and placed the papers that the dragons had given him to the agents. "Now read as I sit here."

(1 hour and two readings later…)

The put down the papers and rubbed their foreheads. "How much more can this boy hide?" Agent X asked no one in particular.

"We'll need to rearrange things." Colin stated.

"No!" The agents simultaneously. "We have arrangements already made."

"So have we!" The dragons argued. "We had been planning a ball for Daniel to try and get him to find a dragon bride."

"Well we had planned an inter-national banquet for the same purpose." The agents countered.

"Why don't you just combine them?" Lancer piped up.

"I agree." The dragons answered.

"We can't." The agents responded. "Many of our participants had already donated thousands to the world's state funds enter the banquet, one even promised a million to any organization for an after-banquet dinner with Daniel. If we cancel or move it, then they may withdraw their donations."

Everyone else sighed. "Fine then. We will just have to reorganize everything. Is everything else more meadable?"

The agents nodded. "Good. Then we can talk more of this later, maybe while Danny is in English with Mr. Lancer?"

"Good idea. We will bring the world's ambassadors with us." The Agents agreed.

"Wait. Why haven't you informed Daniel's parents of his ghostly persona?" The Colin questioned.

"Don't worry. Daniel has a sworn contract stating that he will reveal himself to them soon in return for more time to gain their trust." The agents answered.

They turned to leave when Colin turned back. "We almost forgot in all of the shocking revelations. Mr. Lancer, do you agree to personally tutor Daniel after school?"

Lancer beamed and quickly grabbed and signed the paper. "Of course, but under one condition."

"What?" The agents and dragons asked.

"I need you to do whatever it takes to keep Daniel in class. It is impossible to teach a student that is not present."

"Don't worry. There hasn't been an attack in Amity Park since the one where Daniel got his collar." The agents stated. "If there were, then we would have still been obliged to keep Daniel safe by fighting them for him."

"Ok…" Lancer said doubtfully, but still handed over the papers. Colin and Avalon and Lancer glanced at each other when an unearthly howl rose into the air.

"It is coming from Daniel's house!" Colin yelled. "We must go!"

(Back at Danny's house…)

The next morning found Danny sleeping in a manner that would cause most to believe that he had dislocated many bones. The sunlight streamed annoyingly into his face just as his alarm went off.

!!!!!!!!!!—

The alarm was cut off when Danny mindlessly burned it with an ectoblast. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking at the ruined alarm clock.

"Oh man!" He growled as he rubbed his head, trying to wake up. "That was the 21st alarm clock the past 3 months that died that way. Now I have to get another one."

He stood up and stretched, including his wings. They now stretched a large, healthy length of 7 yards across the room. In his sleep-induced state, Danny didn't notice it as the wings began to turn into needles again and gained a shiny green glow about them as he tried to stretch farther and farther.

"Danny! Hurry up!" Jazz yelled as she poked her head into his room. "Stretch more later. We need to eat breakfast before school. You need to keep your strength up!"

Just then, all of the needles shot off and hit the walls surrounding Danny, narrowly missing Jazz's head. She gaped.

Danny, as clueless as we all know he is, just nodded in a sleepy daze and headed into his bathroom, and didn't even realize it when he walked through the door. He didn't look in the mirror as he brushed and prepared for school.

Jazz looked out a window as she went back down the hall to the dining room. _Man, it sure is foggy today; you would have thought that we lived in England. _

(20 minutes later…)

Danny came downstairs, still yawning, and still half-asleep. He had already 'tripped'(phased his feet through the ground) 3 times that morning just coming down the stairs, and slammed face-first into the door after his shower. Needless to say, he was grouchy.

"Good morning Da—" His mother began, turning around with his breakfast in her hand, but then froze when she spotted Danny and her eyes widened.

Danny looked up. "What?" He asked.

"Ugh, honey, you might want to look in the mirror." She answered. Danny complied and walked over to the mirror, and sighed.

"Of course, apparently I don't have enough trouble. Now I have to glow too?" He muttered to himself. Covering all of his skin, like a soft hallow, was a golden light not different from the white light that surrounded his ghost form. _Why do all of the weirdest things always happen to me? _He thought as he went back to his food. _ Oh well, it is just another mystery. _

"Don't worry Danny, we can cover it up with some of our special ecto-makeup." Danny's mother reassured him as she put down his plate. Danny just nodded and reached for the pepper shaker, when his hand slipped and a puff of pepper flew up into his face. No one took note when Danny began to sniff and rub his nose. It began to itch, and soon…

Aaa…aaaaa…AAAAA…….**ACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Of course, someone sneezing is not very important, but remember that this is Danny, DANNY. One of the most powerful ghosts in the world, the most powerful dragon on earth, and the favorite of fate to toy with. Needless to say, the sneeze came out very, very badly.

The sneeze quickly increased in pitch and volume until it was clearly and easily recognized as Danny's Ghostly Wail. It tore through the room and smashed Jazz, Jack, and Maddie into the wall, and then proceeded to cracking and even crumbling parts of the walls, floor, and ceiling surrounding him, as well as creating a gigantic hole in the floor in front of him where the sneeze had been directed. You could see the lab through it.

Danny just gapped at the hole as his family rubbed their heads from their hit as he rubbed his nose. "That didn't happen before." He said.

Suddenly the door burst open and the GIW and his royal guards burst in, guns blazing.

"Freeze!" The GIW yelled before looking around. "Aaaaa, what happened?"

Danny's mother answered as she looked around. "Somehow, Danny's sneeze turned into a major attack. As you can see, it destroyed most of our dining room, as well as some of the living room and the lab. I don't know how we are going to get it repaired."

"It is a predicament." Avalon agreed as he looked around. Suddenly, the GIW gained a strange gleam in their eyes.

"We will take care of it." They answered. Danny looked at them warily. _What are they up to? _He thought, then mentally shrugged. _Whatever it is, it can't be too bad, and after all, they are sworn to protect me. _

"Thank you, but where would we be staying while it is under construction?" Maddie asked.

"Not to worry, we will move you into a wonderful hotel free of charge." Agent K answered, a smile traveling to his face.

Maddie grew suspicious. "Why would you do this?" She asked.

"Well, ugh, um—"Agent K began, but Agent X intervened.

"Danny is a very close friend of Phantom, and as such, he has many large perks that come with it. Although you weren't informed, every country in the world is trying to claim him as their official heir, and is trying to get influence over him. The best political way of doing so would be by gaining the favor of a close friend.—"Agent X continued.

"And it seems as if Danny is Phantom's object of obsession. If you look at the history of Phantom's appearances, they always occur when Danny is in trouble, even if it is out of Amity." Agent K continued off of Agent X. "Therefore, they will be fighting to pay for your needs. Plus, it feels good to help someone." They both smiled their sneaky smile.

"Well, I guess that it makes sense, although I am not sure that I like the idea that Phantom is haunting my son, but I will take you up on your offer. But don't mess with anything too much, ok." Maddie finally gave in. "I'll pack everything up, and—"

"No need Mrs. Fenton. We will have people come over and pack everything for you. All you need to do is your usual daily, 3-hour patrol and we will find you and your husband when everything is move to show you to some of your suite—I mean rooms." Agent K interrupted again.

"Ok then…. I guess all is settled, but I need to pack up the ghost equipment myself because most of it is slightly dangerous, so I will go on patrol a bit later." Maddie agreed. _Slightly dangerous. _Danny though sarcastically as he remembered many of the inventions that his parents had used on him unknowingly. The dragons looked on with a bit of suspicion at the agents, but not very much when Danny glanced at them to make sure that they were not too …curious… about the predicament.

SMASH!

Everyone turned their heads to the source of the noise when they heard some glass break. Before anyone could stop him, Danny ran back up to his bedroom. He grabbed the door knob and turned it… to see some sort of 5-foot tall hawk or eagle. It had vibrant black feathers with golden feathers speckled all around its body. It was a magnificent bird.

When it turned its head to him, Danny began to slowly approach it. His family finally caught up to him just as he had begun to pet its head.

"Oh my God!" Jazz said when she spotted it. "I can't believe that a golden eagle is letting you pet it! They are supposed to be nearly extinct from over hunting because of their beautiful feathers. He is as tall as I am!"

The golden eagle pulled its head out from under Danny's hand and began to nudge something off of its back. Danny gasped when he realized that it was a baby golden eagle. The mother carefully pushed it off of her back and lightly pushed it toward Danny. It tried, but fell on its back, crying.

"Oww. Don't cry." Danny said as he picked it up slowly and carefully, watching its mother. Suddenly, the baby bit him in the hand, drawing blood, and drank his blood. Danny didn't drop it though. In a matter of 3 seconds, the mother 'bird' disappeared into thin air and Danny's collar began to glow. Three strands of light traveled from his neck, down his arm, and into the bird, filling it. It reappeared on its neck and formed a bare golden collar around its neck.

**ameliato2004:** I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to get the next one done as soon as possible. **Don't forget to review.** Any ideas would help. Thanks again to TimeGhost823! Bye!


End file.
